We Found You!
by rockyb12110
Summary: Kim and Jack were still best friends at the age of 21, as well as the rest of the gang. Jack finally asks out Donna Tobin, totally forgetting about him and Kim. Kim leaves after he says they were getting married. What happens when Rudy finds her hiding place and secret? What happens when they reunite? What will happen? *Jace, Millie, Kelsey/Eddie, eventual Kick* There's a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1

We found you!

_Chapter 1:(Kim P.O.V.)_

_**Flashback~**_

___I was so excited to tell Jack the news. I knew he'd be so excited. So, now I sit at Starbucks, drinking some hot coca, my favorite. I was waiting for Jack to meet me here. Jack walked in with a huge smile, I smiled back. He sat down. At the same time, we both said,_

_ "I have something to tell you." We laugh then smile, again we said, _

_ "You first." _

_ "No you." We both, again said._

_ "Alright, alright. I'll go first." Jack said as he stole my coca and drank from it. I pout. He looked behind me, a raised an eyebrow at him, he held up the one minute it sign. Five minutes later, he returned with.. my enemy since kinder, since elementary, since high school, since collage. Donna Tobin, who had the biggest smirk on her face. I'll admit it first, she's always been the pretty one. She always beats me at everything. I hate her. She sat on Jacks' lap. I mentally rolled my eyes. Jack and her have been dating since senor year; collage, which was last year. I looked at them quizzically. Donna lifted up her left hand, which revealed a diamond ring, she let out a squeal. "We're getting married!" Jack nodded vigorously and smiling ear to ear. I think my smile dropped a little. But I still faked it. Now, I couldn't tell him, it would ruin his happiness. _

_ "So what was your news?" Jack asked._

_ "Umm, nothing important." I lied._

_ "Oh come on Kim, it's gotta be important." Donna said, still smirking at me._

_ "Uh, it's not really big, but I got a promotion." I worked at the Dojo part time. True, I did get promoted but I still didn't tell him. _

_ "Kim, that's awesome." Jack says. I nodded and smiled weakly. I then took out my phone and pretended I had a message. I lied once more,_

_ "Uh, I have to go. I have to see Rudy." I grabbed my bag and coca, then ran off._

_**~End of Flashback.~**_

Here I am now, both hands on my counter in the kitchen of my small apartment. My eyes were shut. I'm 23 years old and struggling to take care myself, let alone a 1 year old and 9 month kid. Yes, two years and 2 months ago, I left that coffee shop and moved to L.A. When I had told my parents, they quickly kicked me out and were utterly disappointed in me. I now work as a waitress in a diner few blocks from my apartment building, part time and part time downstairs as the service person. Oh, and get this, I'm freaking pregnant again, 4 months to be exact. Suddenly, I heard a cry. It was Olivia. That's right, my daughters' name is Olivia Alexis Crawford...Anderson. Quickly, I took her baby food, opened it, grabbed a spoon, and fed her some food. As she finished, I picked her up, out of her highchair, and cradled her. Now, I never told anyone this, but I guess I could sing a little. As she began to go to sleep, I quietly picked up her bag and stroller and out her on the stroller. I smiled to myself as I buckled her in. Olivia had looked so much like Jack, those brown eyes and hair, facial features, and even her attitude sometimes. While opening the door, I said goodbye to Mrs. Walters, an old lady who lives across the hall from me. Soon enough, I was outside and on my way to the diner. I was only one block until the diner, when someone bumped into me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Wait Ki-Kim?" The person said. I turned around and looked at the person.

"Ru-Rudy? Wha-what are you doing here in L.A.?" I say, then was attacked with a tight hug.

"Boys have a tournament. Oh my god! We finally found you or actually I found you ! I missed you! No, we all missed you! How have you been? Why did you leave? What are you doing here? And... wait. Who's-who's the father?" Rudy said rapidly but the last sentence. He pointed to the baby carrier and my stomach, which was showing slightly.

"I-I" I stuttered. I grabbed his wrist instead and the baby stroller and lead them to the closest bench. I began to tell Rudy the whole story. I cried as I did so. "And-and this baby is also his. Four months ago, he bumped into me, drunk and it just happened. I left quickly and that was the last I saw him. But what's important is how-how's everyone?"

'Why don't we go to Seaford and see?" He smirked. I stared at him open-mouth.

"Uh, Rudy, pregnant woman and 1 year old child here." I say pointing back and forth between my stomach and Olivia.

"Pshhh, duh, we'll bring Olivia and you're fine as long as it's not 6 months or something right?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Although, I can honestly say, he's not wrong though. After a while of staring at each other, I lead him to the apartment. As we went in, Rudy said, "Wow, Kim, this is really small."

"Well, it's the best I can do with my salary." He helped me packed up the little stuff I now had. Rudy came into a holt when he saw an old box at the end of my small closet.

"Hey, Kim what's this?" I hesitated to answer,

"It's all our pictures together and so many memories from before I left. It's one of the only reminders of us."

"One?"

"Uh, well, Olivia is so much like Jack, it's one reminder of him and you guys, plus this one probably too." I point to my stomach. He smiled and nodded.

**~Soon~**

Now, we are on a car ride to the house. Apparently they all bought a huge 7 house mansion so all of them can live together. I was both excited and scared of what they would think when they first saw me. The car stop. Rudy stepped out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**(Hey y'all, this is my first Kickin' It story. What do you think so far? R/R. Please be nice)**


	2. Chapter 2

We found you!

_Chapter 1:(Kim's P.O.V.)_

Rudy smiled to me through the window and gave me a one minute sign. I watched his walk to the house and knock on the door. Jerry, Grace, and Milton opened it. I smile a little, seeing Jerry, who had a arm on Graces' waist. But my smile quickly vanished as to seeing their sad faces.

"Hey guys! Lovely day today huh?" Rudy said happily. Grace glared at him hard and crossed her arms across her chest.

"HOW CAN THIS BE A FREAKING _LOVELY _DAY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER TODAY IS THE DAY KIM LEFT 2 YEARS AND 9 MONTHS AGO !" Grace yelled. _"Oh yeah, it is wow." _I thought. Jerry and Milton nodded and looked and the ground sadly.

"Well, what can I do to make it better?" Rudy asked, who still had a smirk on his face. Grace took a step forward, clearly much more angry than before.

"WIPE THAT FREAKING SMILE OFF YOU'RE FACE! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE HAPPY SHE LEFT! YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU COULD DO? FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK!" She yelled. Jerry now put both arms around her waist and held her back. _"I remember Jack always doing that."_I thought to myself and smiled. Then there was a shout from instead the house and steps.

"What's going on here?" It was Eddie. He had a arm around Kelsey's shoulder. They too had sad faces.

"Rudy's happy that Kim left." Milton said, shaking his head.

"NOO! If all of you are going to be mean, then I won't show you the surprise." Rudy said, pretending to pout and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What surprise now?" Julie said. Everyone jumped, as to not seeing her.

"This better be good Rudy." Grace said, still glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. Can I just show you the surprise?" Rudy said, obviously impatient. Simultaneously, they all rolled their eyes.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Rudy." Jerry said, serious for once. _"Maybe I did make such a huge mistake, it looked like I made such huge impact on their lives." _I thought. Rudy then skipped, yes skipped to the front passenger side. He smiled at me before opening it. When he did, I stepped out. Everyone -minus Rudy and I- gasped and had wide eyes.

"Ki-Kim?" Milton asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I think I'm dreaming." Jerry said rubbing his eyes;.

"No, you're actually not." I say.

"KIM!" Grace yelled. Everyone then ran and hugged me.

"Whoa pregnant lady here!" I say almost falling down.

"Oh, you're married." Julie said sadly. I faced her and put an arm on her shoulder.

'No. I'm not." I say. "Look I'll answer all your questions, can we go in?"

"UH, yeah." Jerry said wiping his tears. "Yo, Grace, no need to cry." He then cradled her head. I laughed and gave a one minute sign and go to the back of the car. I removed Olivia's car seat and close the door. Milton lead me to the house. We soon sat down in what seemed a living room. It was really quite big. I put Olivias' car seat on the coffee table, and pick her up. She was smiling and gurgling.

"Aw, can I see him or her?" Grace asked. Jerry and Grace were sitting on a couch to the left side of me. Kelsey was sitting on the floor, on the other side of the table, as well as Eddie. Milton and Julie took the couch on the right side me. Rudy had taken the liberty of going upstairs and putting my stuff in my new room.

"It's a her." I say while passing Olivia to Grace. Grace kept throwing her up in the air and catching her for a few minutes as Olivia gurgled again.

"Aww what's her name?" Jerry asked.

"Olivia Alexis Anderson" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Olivia Alexis Anderson" I say almost inaudible.

"Still can't hear ya Kim" Jerry said as her cupped his ear and leaned closer to me. I snapped.

"OLIVIA ALEXIS ANDERSON!" I yelled. Everyone gasped. Grace stopped throwing Olivia in the air and looked her, studying her carefully.

"An-Anderson?" Kelsey asked. I nodded weakly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes. She's not only mine, she's Jacks' "

"I knew this baby looked familiar!" exclaimed Grace.

"Yeah she's so much like him. Look this is the reason why I left. When I was about to tell him, he told me he was getting married to Donna. How-how are they anyway?" I say.

"Donna cheated on him so he divorce her at the minute. When you left, he disappeared. We only saw him when he's drunk, which is actually every other day until 2 months ago." Julie said shaking her head.

"What about you Kim how you holding up?" Eddie asked. So, I told them exactly what I told Rudy.

"Look, enough about me. How are you guys?" I say..

"Well, Jerry and I got married 5 months after you left and now I'm 2 months pregnant." Grace said with a huge smile.

"We got married a year after they got married." Milton said.

"We're engaged." Kelsey squealed.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you guys." I say putting a hand on my chest. After a few minutes, a funky ringtone rung. Everyone had wide eyes and looked at each other. "What?" He took out his phone.

"It's Jack." He answered and on speaker. "Yo,"

"Jerry, I'm coming over. Be there in 5." I had wide eyes. Jerry hung up right away.

"He can't see me!" I yell. So Julie grabbed my hand bag, Kelsey got the car seat, Grace had Olivia, and Milton and Eddie help me up the stairs quickly. Halfway up, the door bell rang. So, I just ran up, leaving Milton and Eddie. Grace met me up the stairs and led me to a huge master room. I closed the door behind me quickly and leaned on it, breathing heavy.

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

Jerry opened the door, revealing Jack. Milton, Eddie, and Rudy were behind Jerry.

"Hi Jack, what up brah?" Jerry said in a extremely high voice. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my friends anymore?" He said shrugging.

"Uh, shouldn't you be somewhere?" Rudy said. Suddenly a loud baby cry filled the house. Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry closed their eyes.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" All the boys said. Jack pushed them aside and ran up the stairs. Jack opened the door, revealing a crying Olivia and Kim cradling her.

"Ki-Kim?" Jack said confused.

"Shit..." Kim cursed.

**(Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I heart you alll! What do you think now? Did I do good? Please R/R again! Check out my other stories!:) Oh and did y'all see the new Kickin' it? I can't wait till Monday!) **


	3. Chapter 3

We found you!

_Chapter 3:_

_ Previously _

_Suddenly a loud baby cry filled the house. Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry closed their eyes._

_ "What was that?" Jack asked._

_ "Nothing!" All the boys said. Jack pushed them aside and ran up the stairs. Jack opened the door, revealing a crying Olivia and Kim cradling her. _

_ "Ki-Kim?" Jack said confused_.

_"Shit..." Kim cursed._

Behind Jack, there everyone stood, breathing heavily breathing and some had their hands on their knees.

"Sorry Kim. *Gasp* even after all these years, Jack is still fast and fit." Jerry said. Kim avoided eye contact with Jack.

"It's fine. At least Olivia stopped crying and fell asleep." And then there was an awkward silence.

"Um, why don't I take her for you?" Grace said breaking it. Kim nodded and handed her Olivia. The 7 then went down. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kim was staring out in the doorway, not daring to turn around. She closed the door and leaned her back against it, closing her eyes. There came that awkward silence again. Jack broke it this time.

"So who's the father? He must be very lucky."

"You." Kim mumbled.

"Who? I mean I swear, I bet he's very lucky. I hope he cares for you, I know you're stubborn, but I hope he's just as stubborn as you. I hope this baby will look like you, you're very beautiful Kim. I know you can take care of yourself but-" Kim interrupted his rant.

"YOU! This is why left! LOOK I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SEE YOU! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP. I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE AT ALL! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO TELL YOU ALL THAT I WORK AT A DINER AND A SERVICE PERSON! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I LIVE IN THE SMALLEST APARTMENT IN THE WORLD! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M LITERALLY STRUGGLING TO TAKE CARE OF OLIVIA. I DIDN'T COME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE. I DIDN'T COME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I PRACTICALLY LIVE IN THE CLOSET!" Kim yelled. "And most importantly I didn't come here tell you how much I still love you." She said softly as tears came. "Just leave me alone Jack." Kim then ran out. Jack just stood there speechless, staring at the ground. As Kim came to the banister, she saw everyone staring at her. Grace was holding Olivia. Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Eddie were blocking the door. Kelsey and Julie were on the stairs. Then the person Kim never ever wanted to see again, Donna Tobin at the end of the stairs. Kim gulped and went down fast.

"Look, guys um, I need to get back. I'm sorry." Grace nodded to the boys and gave Olivia to Kim. Kim gave a hug to all of them. "Take care of Jack for me please." She came to a stop in front of Donna. "Well Donna. You really do have everything. You won the game of life ok? I LOST! You hear that? I surrender! Just take care of Jack for me. Tell him I really do love him still." Kim was about to move aside Rudy and Jerry when her stomach started to hurt, she hunched over and held her stomach, keeping one hand on Rudy's shoulder.

"AH" She yelled.

"Kim, are you alright?'' Jerry asked. she grabbed Jerrys' shirt and pulled him so he was face to face with him.

"TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Kim yelled and gasped just as Jack come down to the last step. Kim blacked out and Jack caught her...

**(Yeah, I know it's shorter than usual, but I'll try to update it in a few hours again. Yes I love doing Cliffys so watch out lolol! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING! KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DO PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALLL! Please check out my other stories please)**


	4. Chapter 4

We found you !

_Chapter 4:(Jack P.O.V.)_

_"We found Kim! No, I'm a father. Wait, she loves me too! . " _I pondered when Kim. I suddenly snapped out of it and ran after her. But then I saw Kim grab Jerry's collar and yell, "TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" She blacked out and I caught her. 15 minutes later, I was pacing in her hospital room, waiting for the results. I was scared. Everyone had insisted that I was going to wear(?) out the floor and to sit down. But I couldn't, I found my Kim, a daughter, not to mention another one on the way. I felt restless and useless. Then, Doctor Diaz came in.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Crawford here, had some stomach pains and almost lost the baby. We think that she fainted by the loss of blood and also she hasn't been able to eat enough nutrients for both the baby and her. She'll be fine but I think she'll need some rest, in the records here, it says she's from L.A." He says then leaves. We all sigh. I pound my head on the door. Few hours later it was 9:00pm visiting hours end. I stay though as well as Olivia.

"Hey man, you call us right when she wakes up ok?" Rudy tells me, I nod as they all file out. I watch Kim for a while. After all these years she still looked beautiful and flawless, even if she did had bags under her eyes or almost no color on her face or too skinny for a normal 4 month pregnant woman. Kim still was the most beautiful girl in the world, she's a fighter. I brush some hair out of her face careful, not to wake her up and kiss her gently on her forehead. I walk over to the stroller at the end of the room which held Olivia. Olivia too was sleeping. She looked peaceful. As Grace was telling me a few hours ago, she really did look like me. Her brown hair, facial features, and I was told her eyes. I gently picked her up and cradled her. I never told anyone this but, I guess I could sing a little. So, I sung very softly, holding Olivia very, very close, as if she'll walk away and leave,  
_  
You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need. 

"I love you baby girl." I whisper to her softly before putting her down. I swore I saw her smile. I turn back to Kim, smiling. I just stood there for a while before getting back on that uncomfortable recliner. The very last face I saw before I slept was Kims'. I went to sleep with a smile.

~**The next day~**

I woke up to Olivia crying at 7:00 in the morning. I look over at Kim, she was still asleep. I then went to Olivia, cradled her as I did last night. Olivia was still crying though, I checked her diaper, nope clean, sleepy, just woke up, maybe hungry? Bingo. Quietly as I can, I went over to Olivias' diaper bag and grabbed out something called _"Veggie Pick Ups- Diced Carrot by Gerber". "I need milk"_ I thought. So, I put the still crying Olivia down and looked for it in the diaper bag. I found a bottle, I took a sip from it, but it was cold. It tasted good though. I took another sip. Then after a few sips, I finally turned the bottle around and it said clearly, _**"Olivias' Breast Milk"**_ I took a double take and looked at the bottle in horror. I then stood up and held the bottle as far away from me as possible, then dropped it. I had wide eyes and went on all fours and tried to sweep the spilled milk to the bottle. Under my breath I kept saying, "nononnonononono no matter how gross this is I need it." It didn't work so I grabbed the stroller and crying Olivia and ran/pushed to the nurses' station. I tripped on occasionally. But honestly, my hair was alll over the place, my face written "I JUST WOKE UP, HELP ME", my clothes were all wrinkly. It took a while to get there, seeing as to Kim's room was at the end of the hall. When I got there one nurse named, _"Anita" _ raised an eyebrow at me.

"Look, I don't care if I look bad right now, but my daughter is hungry and crying and her mother is asleep and I don't wanna bother her. She still breast feeds. Can I have like formula or something? WAIT NOT HER MOTHER! I MEAN MY DAUGHTER!" I say quickly and wide eyes.

'Alright, I'll get you a formula. Just calm down." She says. 10 minutes later she came back and I went to the room, walking this time. Olivia finally calmed down after I gave her the milk. I smiled and played with her for a while.

**(Hey, what do you think? This was sort of a filler and something so that Jack and Olivia could bond and "get to know" each other. Please keep reviewing! Oh and 3 chapters in a day! BOO YAH! Anyway I only do that cus I love you guyssss! KEEP REVIEWING! REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW! Thanks you guys again!)**


	5. Chapter 5

We found you!

_Chapter 5: (Kim P.O.V.)_

I finally wake up to a pounding headache and a crying baby. I groan, not remembering where I was. I hear someone say in a baby voice,

"Aw, it's ok Olivia you're ok, don't cry. Daddy loves you." I look at the edge of the bed and I saw Jack cradling a now calm baby Olivia. I smile.

"You're really good with her." I say with a big smile. He turns to my direction and smiles.

"What can I say maybe I'm just awesome like that?" He said cockily while winking at me. I roll my eyes

"Same old Jack." Jack came to sit on a recliner next to me and brushed some hair out of my face, careful not to drop Olivia.

"Yeah. But you know you never let me finished yesterday." I turned away.

"Jack, you don't need to tell me. It's fine, I know you don't love me."

"Hey" He said softly, while making me face him. "I never said that I love you. I knew I made a huge mistake that day but can I make it right?" We both smiled ear-to-ear, leaning closer, and closer, dangerously close, until Rudy and the rest of the gang barged in.

"YO, WHAT'S UP HOMIES?" Jerry said loudly. Jack and I pulled away quickly, looking at the ground blushing.

"Um, Milton, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, outside now." Jack says. I raise an eyebrow. I wondered what was going on. As Jack was on the way out, he handed Julie, Olivia. Grace leaned on the bars of my hospital bed,

"So, what was going on with you and Mr. Anderson?" She winked. Kelsey went to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, it looked like there was some action going on." Kelsey said poking me. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, you two are nosy."

"OHHH, so there_ was_ something going on." Julie says at the end of the bed, holding Olivia. I threw my hands up in the air and groaned. They laugh. "Calm down, we're just teasing."

"So what happened anyway? Is there something wrong with my baby?"

"Well, you didn't eat enough and you loss some blood and fainted." Kelsey told me. I looked down, money was so tight I was only making money to feed Olivia, I forgot that I need it too, since I was pregnant. Kelsey nudged me. "Hey, you're fine." I smiled weakly.

"Uh, so when do I get to leave?" They three girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think tomorrow, they wanna make sure you're really ok."

~**Meanwhile~**

"Guys, I think it's time to ask her." Jack says. Rudy, Milton, and Eddie huge smile.

"Wait, ask her what?" Jerry asked confused. They all face palmed.

"To marry him, Jerry!" Milton said.

"OHhhhhh, that makes sense." They all rolled their eyes.

"Soon anyywayy, can you guys come with me to pick a ring?" Jack asked.

"Sure" The boys agreed. Rudy then opened the door and yelled,

"GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THE BOYS!" The four girls looked at each other confused but shrugged it off.

**~Soon~**

**(Jack P.O.V.) **

Soon we were at Macy's. After 8 hours and 20 different stores, I finally found the perfect one . . It was silver and it had 3 round-cut diamonds (2 ct. t.w.) set in 14k white gold. Inside, I had them engrave, _"I love you forever -Yours forever, Jackie"_. I put it in my pocket and sighed. I make my way to the front of the shop, only to see my friends sleeping in the window sill. Milton was leaning on Jerry's back, and Eddie was leaning on Rudy's back. I sighed and rolled my eyes, they had a long day. Gently, I woke up each of them.

"Hey." When they woke up they fell on the ground.

"Five more minutes mommy!" Rudy yelled.

"Rudy, you guys I found the perfect one!" Jerry rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Finally!" Jerry says.

"Ooo! Let me see!" Eddie said jumping up and down. I showed the boys and at the same time they said,

'WHOAAA"

"How much did that cost?" Milton asked, taking a sip of water.

"About $4,816.00." I say shrugging like it's no big deal. Milton took a spit take.

"$4,816.00?!" He asked/yelled.

"What? Anything for my special girl." They smiled, Eddie and Rudy patted one of my shoulders.

"So how are you going to propose?" Rudy asked.

" Actually, I don't know. Defiantly soon though."

On the way to the hospital I keep playing with the ring in my pocket. When we go there, I practically ran to the room, when I opened the door, I didn't expect to see _that. _Anger boiled in me.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!Keep doing that! Lol! more drama! I wonder what was **_**that.**_**Oh! And don't worry peoples, there will be more drama, and fun, and an epilogue! I'm aiming for about say 8-10 chapters.)**


	6. Chapter 6

We found you!

(**A/N: Before I start the story, can someone PLEASE tell me what happened in "A slip down memory lane?" I'm so mad at myself. I had sooo much homework and didn't record it . What did Kim say? And what was the bracelet for? PM me please. Also some of you are probably confused on who is the new baby's daddy is but it's Jack's baby too because in the first chapter Kim says when she was talking to Rudy, ****"And-and this baby is also his. Four months ago, he bumped into me, drunk and it just happened. I left quickly and that was the last I saw him**. _**"**_**) **

_Chapter 6;_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I clenched my fists. All of our old enemies were in one room, teamed up together. Donna had Kim by the throat with a knife, who had duct tape on her mouth. Kai held one arm down and had a knife on Kim's stomach, a ninja had another. Kim's face wrote terror. Frank had Olivia hanging and crying by her onesie. Black Dragons were around the room as well as other ninjas, all ready to fight, there must of been 20 of them. Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were all together in one corner and also had duct tape on their mouths. Ricky was standing in the middle of them all with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join the party?" Ricky said smirking. I got into my fighting stance. " Oh, no Jack. I wouldn't try anything because," Ricky took out a gun and pointed it to where the three girls were. "Everyone _**will **_die. Remember Jack a gun-shot can kill in less than 2 minutes." I gulped.

"What do you want from me then?"

"Revenge."Ricky spit out.

"Revenge?" I question. " How? By killing innocent people? What did we even do to you?" Donna cackled and slid the knife on Kim's throat, making it bleed. I winced and try to move forward, but Kim just shook her head no and had her eyes even wider.

"That's easy. For one, this easy. This one stole me from you, ruining my whole plan." Donna said smirking.

"I'll never love you." I retorted. I look over at Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons.

"All the times you beat us up." They answered together. Then Ricky.

"Can't have witnesses in a homicide can you?' He winked. I looked over at Kai.

"You don't deserve happiness." I shook my head. I saw Ricky twirling his gun, mockingly. I felt people behind me, I knew it was the rest of the guys, I hear them gasp. Ricky was still twirling his gun so I took the chance to kick it to the other side of the room and flipped him. While I was doing that, Rudy kicked Kai and fought him, Jerry kicked Donna in the stomach and punched her, making her drop the knife. Eddie fought Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons. Milton fought some ninjas while getting to the rest of the girls. Kim kicked the ninja that was holding her hand and pulled the I.V. out and help fought some Black Dragons and ninjas, despite my protests.

"Kim, Stop it!" I yelled as I kicked and blocked a punch from a ninja.

"Jack, I can take care of myself." She yelled back while ducking and I turn around, grab the ninja's foot and push him back.

"You sure?" I say with a smirk as I punched a ninja in the back without looking.

'Shut up!" She said and went on the floor and tripped a ninja.

"Quit fighting like an old married couple and focus!" Jerry yelled while he twisted a Black Dragons' arm and flipped him. We both blushed but continued to fight. I saw Frank let go of Olivia and I dove to catch her, she giggled I smiled at her. I put her in her stroller and elbow a ninja behind my back. Finally we finished them all and the hospital security guard burst into the room.

"What's going on?"

Grace finally removed the duct tape on her mouth. "What's going on? These people attacked us!" She pointed at all the ninjas, our enemies, and the Black Dragons. We all nodded. Soon police officers were there to arrest everyone. Kim was already dressed up, since they released her from the hospital. We will be coming back to know the gender in about a week. Since we had 3 different cars we decided to split up. Me, Kim and Olivia, Rudy, Milton, Julie, and Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Kelsey.

The car ride was silent except the occasional giggles of Olivia. I had put one hand on Kim's thigh and one on the wheel. Kim wrapped one arm on the arm that was on her thigh and leaned on it. During red lights, we would smile sweetly at each other. Around the end of the trip, I took a turn toward the park.

"Hey Jack? Where are we going?" I hear Kim's muffled voice in my shoulder.

"Wanna take a walk?" I park my Hummer and gently shook Kim off and got off. I walk over to the other side and open the for Kim. She smiled and got off. I took out Olivia's stroller while Kim got Olivia out. When we were all set up, I pushed Olivia and held Kim's hand and walked. We smiled at each other, Kim blushed and looked down.

'So why the sudden urge to take a walk?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You'll find out soon enough though." I say and wink at her. Kim hit me in the chest.

"You know I hate surprises!" She yelled.

"I know, baby, I know." I wink again. She let go of my hand and crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. I laugh and put my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. After a while, we sat on a bench, Kim was laying her head on my chest and arms around my waist, I still had one arm on her shoulders and one on her stomach. We were looking at Olivia play with her toy, who was facing us. Kim smiled at her. There was a peaceful silence between the three of us.

"I love you Jack." She suddenly said while putting her chin on my shoulder and looking at me. I lean in and kissed her. We both smile during the kiss.

"I love you too."

"Promise?" she asked. I removed the hand on her stomach and put my pinkie up.

"Pinkie promise." I say. She giggles and wraps her pinkie around my pinkie. I brush her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead and pulled her close as possible. When it was getting dark we decided to head back. We were about to leave the bench, I grabbed her wrist and kissed her passionately, she did the same. I got down on one knee and took out the ring and looked her into the eyes and said,

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you marry me?" She jumped up and down and squealed while saying "Yes!" We both smiled ear to ear. I put the ring on her left hand ring finger. When I got up, I pulled her into another passionate kiss. The scene was honestly beautiful. The sun was setting behind us, we were in the middle kissing, my hands on Kim's waist, while her arms was around my neck tightly. The ride home was quiet too. When we opened the door, we saw everyone in the living room, watching something. Eddie turned off the T.V. All eyes were on us.

"I'm guessing Jack finally asked you?" Julie asked. Kim nodded excitedly. Jerry looked at me and pointed at me.

"You break her heart, I'll personally break your face." Jerry said seriously. Kim glared at him. Rudy took the car seat from me, which held Olivia and said,

"I'll take care of her." I nodded. I held out a hand for Kim to go upstairs, she gladly accepted it.

"Hey, the walls are thin." Grace said winking.

"Grace!" Kim yelled. I laughed. We began to go up when Kelsey stopped us.

"Hey, you can't put another one in the oven when one's already in." She winked. Kim face palmed.

"Kelsey!" She just shrugged and winked.

"Use protection kids!" Rudy yelled from the kitchen.

"You guys are soo wrong come on, Jack." She grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs, halfway up, we heard Jerry's' signature Whooo and

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." Eddie yelled.

"SHUT UP EDDIE!" We all laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

We found you!

**(A/N: I would first like to thank LiveYourPassions for explaining to me the ASDML episode since I missed it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before that by the way. So I am going to do three chapters today for your pleasure. :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please keep doing that! I love you alll! Oh and this is going to be full of fluff too. BYEEE A/N over...)**

_Chapter 7: (Jack P.O.V.)_

"Wait, so I'm _not_ getting lucky tonight?" I asked pouting and slumping my shoulders and giving her the puppy face. Kim just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then went over to my suitcase Milton brought from my house, and grabbed my huge shirt. Then, she went to the connected bathroom. I smile and got some sweatpants out of my suitcase too and took off my shirt. Then there was a knock on the door, I open it. It had been Rudy, he was carrying a sleeping Olivia.

"Thanks, Rudy." I say whispering while grabbing her.

"No problem." He whispers back. I smiled at him, then went over to the basinet that Kelsey bought this morning. I took a few minutes to admire her and caress her cheek. The shower suddenly turned on, I looked at the closed bathroom door. Next thing I knew, Olivia grabbed the finger I was caressing her cheek with and giggled. She honestly had a strong grip on it.

"Heyy, you're supposed to be sleeping, little girl." She just stared at me and blinked her eyes repeatedly. "You know you're a smart girl, just like your mother." I say while she finally let go of my finger. Olivia started to cry, I knew what meant. She wanted her pink stuffed bear animal thing. I learned it from the hospital. When I gave it to her, she immediately stopped and snuggled to it. Then the shower stopped. I smirked to myself. I barge into room and saw Kim with a towel around her, she had been brushing her hair. Kim smiled when she saw me. I smile back and go up to her and put my arms around her waist, then put my chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks for knocking Jack." She says sarcastically, looking at us in the mirror while putting down her brush. I wink at her then push some hair to the other side and started to kiss and suck her neck. She moaned. When I got to her ear, I whisper,

"I don't need to." She smiles and turned around in my arms. I rested my head on her forehead, she smiled. "I love you, " I say before kissing her.

"I love you too." She says while putting her arms around my neck. We hugged as tight as her stomach would let her. She then drops her towel then puts on my shirt. I stare, she rolls her eyes. We both smiled. After, I led her to the bedroom and we laid down on the bed. Kim was facing me and our legs were tangled together, she had her arms around my waist and one of my arms was being used as a pillow. I was brushing her wet hair while we were both looking lovingly into each other's eyes. My hand trailed to her stomach, she smiles. There was a peaceful silence until I broke it.

"So when do you want the wedding?" Kim shrugged.

"Probably a few months after the baby's born." I smile.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I ask. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I think I want another girl. What about you?"

"I want a boy this time." She just smiled."What would you name it? I like Diana and Leo." I asked.

"I like Justin and Abigail." She said smiling. "Speaking of boys. Who's gonna be your best man? Because you do realize that the boys are going to fight over it."

"Crap I forgot." She laughs. "Hey, you shouldn't be laughing. Who's going to be _your_ maid of honor?" She scoffs.

"We all got that figured out. Since Grace was Julie's maid of honor, Grace's maid of honor was Julie, I'm going to be Kelsey's made of honor and Kelsey is going to be mine. That way everyone had a turn."

"Wow.." I say speechless. They really did got it figured out.

"Yep. That's why girls are better than boys." I roll my eyes.

"Keep dreaming Kim." She laughs. After a peaceful silence, I turn to my back. Kim snuggled on my chest and had our legs tangled again. I put one arm around her and hugged her.

**Line break- One week later**

We are currently sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Kim and I were both anxious to know whether our baby is a boy or girl. I was holding Kims' hand and bouncing my leg. Kim was reading a magazine of some sort. She was wearing her nerdy/big white glassed today with short shorts, brown boots, a loose red and white long sleeved shirt and gold bangles. Her hair was curly. I was wearing a loose white long sleeved shirt, the bracelet Kim gave me, blue jeans and my red skater sneakers. After a while Kim put down her magazine. She put a hand on my knee.

"Jack, calm down."

"I can't" She was about to say something back when the nurse told us to follow her to the room. The doctor then ran some tests. He told Kim to lift up her shirt. He put the gel on the stick and moved it around her stomach. We heard a faint heart beat.

"Alright Ms. Crawford you hear that? That is your baby's heartbeat." She nodded and smiled. "Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes." We both say together.

"Congrats. It's a..."

** ( HAHAHA! Another cliffy! But you're lucky I missed two days so I'll post chapter 8 and 9 later. Oh and guys I have a contest for y'all. If you guys guess my name and age right, I'll give/pm you a sneak peek of what I want to happen later on in the story! ;D But you have to be the first 5... Review please! Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!)**


	8. Chapter 8

We found you!

_Chapter 8:_

"Congrats it's a boy!" Kim and I smiled ear-to-ear. We thanked the doctor and went home. On the ride home we decided that our baby boy's name was going to be Justin Leo Crawford-Anderson. Well, after a huge argument whether Justin's name was going to be Leo Justin or Justin Leo. Kim won of course. I have to agree though, it sounded better Kim's way. When we went home we were bombarded with questions and comments.

"Omg! Is it a boy?" Julie asked.

"Is it a girl?" Kelsey asked excitedly.

"Omg you're having twins aren't you?" asked Grace who was jumping up and down

"Man, Jack when you do it, you really do it." Jerry commented while doing his signature WHOOO.

"Is Jack going to get lucky tonight?" Eddie asked while wiggling his eyebrows

"I bet they're going to have triplets." Milton said. Kim and I had wide eyes and shock faces. Our friends are so weird and nosy. Kim nudged me.

"Ok, yes, no, no, I know, yes, and WHOA, no." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. Kim glared at me.

"No it's yes, no, ew, never, and WHOA NO!" She said after. I pouted, then whispered in her ear,

"I will on our honeymoon." Then winked. She winked at me too.

"Wait if you're all here, and Rudy's at the dojo..." she paused. "Who the hell is watching Olivia?" She asked. Then all 6 ran in different ways failing**(?)** their arms in the air screaming,

"OLIVIA!" We both rolled our eyes and face palmed. They forgot that we dropped off Olivia at my parents. this morning.

_Flashback_

_Olivia, Kim, and I were on our way to my parents' house. Kim was going to see my parents after 2 years. I was carrying Olivia's car seat and bag on one hand, Kim's on the other. Kim knocked on the door, my mom opened it._

_ "Why hello, Jack and Kim." She said before turning around and going back in the house. I smirk. Kim raised her eyebrow as we walked in. She stopped suddenly, making us smash into her. She turns around."Kim!" She hugs her. Kim had a huge smile. My mom and her use to be so close, Kim sometimes even called her mom._

_ "Hi Mrs. Anderson." My mom let go of her and gave her a look. "Hi mom." Both her and my mom smiled._

_ "What are you doing here?" She paused and goes down on her knees and looked at Olivia. "And who's this little cutie you're babysitting." Kim bit her lip. I let go of her hand and put a arm around her. My mom led us then to the living and Kim told her the story. My mom glared at me the whole time._

_ "Mom, it's fine. That's the past. Now check out this ring! EEPPP!" Kim showed her the ring, they both squealed like school girls. Olivia started crying so I gave them a one minute sign and took Olivia to another room. I could hear the two whispering._

_**(Kim P.O.V.)**_

___ When Jack left the room, Mrs. Anderson went to my ear and whispered,_

_ "How is he?" _

_ "He's great, especially with Olivia. I know he and I both made a mistake but we're ok now. I know I probably shouldn't have left and him marrying Donna. But that's the past and I think I should focus on the present and future." I whisper back. I smile, look down at my stomach, and rubbed it. She smiled at me._

_ "So, when are you guys thinking about when to hold the wedding?" _

_ "Well, definitely after the baby is born. I'd say 6 months after the baby is born or so. Mom, do you have any suggestions where we should go on the honeymoon?"_

_ "That's great. And honey, I think Jack will happily take care of that. Which reminds me, after you give birth, are you going to continue to do karate, you know to take care of the baby fat?" She closed her eyes and put her hands on her ears._

_ "Mom, don't worry. I'm not angry and go crazy on you. I know what you mean though. Yes, I definitely will. I need to exercise to get back ma abbbssss." I say dragging out the word abs and dragged out my hand down my stomach. She and I laugh._

_ "I knew you two would always end up together." Mrs. Anderson said nudging me. I blush. _

_ "Which reminds me why we came here, will you please watch Olivia for us? Today is the day we find out if this baby," I point to my stomach." is a boy or girl. And where's daddy?" Daddy was Mr. Anderson of course._

_ "Honey of course I will. It will get me time to bond with the angel. You know, if I had to be honest, she looks like an exact copy of Jack. Oh, and you tell me right after if it's a boy or girl. But mothers intuition is that it's a boy. Daddy is at work." Mr. Anderson was a Chief police officer. I smile._

_ "Thank you. I know it scared me when she was born. Oh, and definitely. Well, honestly? I think it's a boy too." I look at my watch. It was 11:00. Our appointment was at 1:00 and it takes an hour to get there. "Tell him we came by and I said I love you and hi, for me please." She nodded._

_ "Would you like me to drop her off later when you call? Or are you going to pick her up?"_

_ "I think you should drop her off with dad. We all need time to bond." I say as I got up. And then, I got Jack and we went to the hospital._

_**End of flashback**_

They were all still looking for her as Jack and I headed over to the couch. I then called Mom.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Kim" She sounded like she was crying as well as Olivia in the back ground. I stood up. Jack looked at me worried.

"What happened?"

"Daddy, he-he" She sobbed.

"What? Daddy what?"

"He-"

**(HAHAAHAHHA! Another cliffy! Oh and what I meant was the first 5 who reviewed with my right name and age is when I'll give you a preview. :D Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thank to those who did! Love, _ ;) )**


	9. Chapter 9

We found you!

**( A/N: Hey guys the contest is still going on.. remember that. But so far only 2 people won. Everyone is really close. Oh and winners, please don't say yet. Be fair. I promise I'll give credit later when 3 more people guess it right. Oh and this is gonna maybe be the last chapter till tomorrow. :) Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks to those who already did. Keep it up please!) **

_Chapter 9:_

"He-he's in the hospital." My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. I stood up and yelled,

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Jack stood up too and mouthed _"what happened? Is Olivia ok?" _ He had a worried expression on his face. All of our 6 friends came into the living room, they too had worried looks and mouthed _"what happened?"_

"Baby, it was a gun-shot to the chest. It was an accident. But baby, he died fighting for the safety of people. He's in a coma now, there's nothing you can do. Liv's crying because I am and I've been trying to calm her down for 2 hours now." I started to walk around the coffee table and paced.

"WHAT? NONONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Tears started to flow down. "I'M DREAMING MOM STOP KIDDING ME!" I started to sob.

"Sweetheart I know, I know. Just come to the hospital. Everything will be ok." She said softly, still sobbing.

"OK? YOU THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE OK? HE'S GONE, HE GONE, he's gone." I say the last part softy.

"Honey, give the phone to Jack for me please." I wiped my tears with my sleeve, and go around the coffee table again and give Jack the phone. He had a face that was a cross between concern and quizzically. I run to Grace. She hugged me as I sobbed. Kelsey and Julie put an arm around me. The boys were still confused. Jack had a shock on his face, he sat down, tears came down by now. I never saw him cry before, even after Margret Lane broke up with him and kicked him in the no-no. I couldn't hear what he said because I blocked it out and sobbed harder. After 10 minutes, he hung up and put him head in his hands and sobbed. I got out of Kelsey's arms and went over to Jack. I put my arms around him and rubbed them up and down. We cried together. Our friends were still confused. I told them the story and Jack and I just sobbed out harder. They all shed a few tears. Everyone was close to the Anderson family. Jack wiped his tears moments later. He was trying to be strong, and we all knew it. Typical Jack.

"We should go and Olivia's really sad." He said standing up. " We're taking the van." The van was a huge well, van. It had 5 rows of seats. I heard from Milton that they use it for road trips. We all silently nodded and followed him. I entwine my hands with him as we made our way around the huge mansion to the garage. When we got there, Jack and I were in the front, Jack driving. Eddie and Kelsey in the next row, then Milton and Julie, then lastly Jerry and Grace. The car ride to the hospital was mostly quiet, expect when Eddie called Rudy, Joan, Phil, and Bobby. I expected it though. When we got there, we all went to the front desk and asked for _Robert Todd Anderson._ He was at the top floor, _100_, and room 5B. I admit, we were all kinda angry that he was at the top. When we got there Mom was pacing in front of the elevator with a crying Olivia.

"Finally!" Jack had a worried face.

"Which way?" He asked. She pointed in the direction. The others went but Jack and I lingered. I grabbed Olivia.

"Go head Jack, Olivia needs me now, you too mom."

"You sure?" I nodded and walked in whatever way the hall way was going to take me.

"Shhhh," I say to Olivia softly. I bounced her on my hip. She was still crying. "I know baby, I know. Do you want mommy to sing you to sleep?" She cried even more. "I'll take that as a yes." I sung softly to her as I sat on a couch in a hallway.

_I __remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight___

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Don't you dare look out your window__  
__Darling, everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold onto this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
__Gone___

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

By the time I finished, she was asleep in my arms, her head on my shoulder. I said a silent prayer for Jack's father.

**(Jack P.O.V.) **

I had just said goodbye to my father. I saw doctors cover him up. I shook my head.

"Hey guys, I gotta clear my head. I'm going to talk a walk 'kay?" They nodded. My mom stopped me however. I had to look down though, considering she was shorter than me. She pulled me down to a hug, I hugged her back and cried a little with her. After, she kissed my cheek and moved out of the way. After a few minutes, I heard someone was singing.

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I walked a little faster. It was Kim! I stood a few feet from her with my jaw dropped. Olivia was asleep by now. Kim closed her eyes and I figured she said was praying.

"Kim?" She quickly opened her eyes and faced me.

"Jack? How-how long have you been there?" She whispered loudly. I smile weakly, still sadden from my father's death. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. I put my arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Long enough to know that you have a beautiful voice." She blushed and looked down.

"Nahh, I can't sing, Jack."

"Oh really? Why's Olivia asleep then?" She looked up, pushed her glasses, and smiled. "You know, she may look like me, but she smart like you because she knows what is good and what's now." I leaned my forehead to her and kissed her slowly. We smiled in the kiss, we both stopped when we heard footsteps.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" It was my mom. Kim blushed and looked down. I smirked weakly.

"No."

"Um, wake's in two days. The funeral is the next day after that." We both nodded.

**(Ok, I didn't know how to really end this chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow)**


	10. Chapter 10

We found you!

**(A/N: I totally forgot! The last chapter's song was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Oh and to kind of get this chapter, first read my story called **_**"Life after Camp"**_** )**

_Chapter 10:(Kim P.O.V)_

Jack and I headed back to where the others were. We were about to leave when Bobby, Joan, and Rudy came running in. They were all panting, hands on their knees. Although what they were wearing is what I didn't expect. Rudy was wearing a red dress, Joan was wearing a purple costume that had dinosaur feet and a tail, she was holding they dinosaur head, and Bobby was wearing a wedding dress? I raised my eyebrows. I was speechless, my mouth was open wide. Every time I would speak I just didn't know what to say so I just open and closed my mouth multiple times. I look at Jack and the rest. They too had the same expression. Milton finally spoke up.

"Uh, care to explain?" Rudy, Bobby, and  
Joan looked at us weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" Rudy said. "We came here because you guys told us that Jack's dad died." Jack put his hand on his face then dragged it down. I smile and laugh a little.

"No, what are you guys wearing?" Eddie asked.

"What?" Rudy looked down, as well as Bobby and Joan. The three had wide eyes in realization. "Ohhhh! Well, mother is having a high school reunion and she wanted me to try on her dress."

"I work as a kid's party entertainer on weekends." Joan said. We all looked at Bobby. He played with his hands.

"This looks weird doesn't it." We nod."Well, I don't know how to explain this. But- um a well, this morning I woke up in Vegas. Quite frankly I don't know how I actually go there, but um well, I'm married to pole."We all raise our eyebrows. Jack put his hand on his face again and dragged it down. I crack a smile again.

"That-that's great guys." He said with his eyes closed. "You know what's better? Regular clothes. Please put some on. Bobby that dress is way too short." He still had his eyes closed.

"What? I beg to differ." Jack moved his hand up and down his wedding dress. "Oh well, I'll be back." Joan and Rudy followed him downstairs to the gift shop. I roll my eyes. I turn to Jack he still had his eyes closed.

"Jack you can look now." He did and sighed. He laughed at him. He stuck his tongue out at me, then pecked my lips.

"Get a room you two." Julie said walking away with Milton.

"Don't suck each other's faces!" Kelsey yelled while following Milton and Julie with Eddie.

"Don't forget how to breathe!" Jerry said going somewhere deep in the halls of the hospital. Grace was left. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not in front of the child." She says then grabs Olivia and walked away. Jack and I shook our heads. Seriously our friends were so weird. Suddenly Jack's phone rang. I look at him quizzically while he looked at his phone quizzically.

**(Jack P.O.V.)**

I look at my phone. It was Melody Jade Grey. Ok you're probably confused. Why is a celebrity calling me? Well let me explain to you something,

_Flashback~_

_ It was a normal day. We were 14 years old. We were all practicing. Grace, Julie, and Kelsey were watching us. When suddenly a women that had blonde/brown/black/orange-ish hair barged in. She was wearing dark/ black sun glasses so we couldn't see her face, she had a large bag on her elbow, a black hat, black high-heel boots, black leggings, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, black scarf and she had a lot of accessories. I thought to myself, " Damn this woman wears too much black" Next who came in was a man who had white skinny jeans, a black leather jack and black shirt, with of course black sunglasses and awesome Jordan's. He had black shaggy hair, kind of like mine. He stopped and put an arm around the woman's waist. Finally, at least that's what I thought, two bickering teens came. They looked like they were 16 or something. The girl was wearing a big pink sweatshirt, ripped short shorts, and black converse. She of course was wearing black sun glasses. She had a multi-color shoulder bag and a tan hat. Her hair was a cross between black and brown. The boy was wearing a diamond earring on one ear, a backwards red had, tan shorts, red skater shoes, and a plain white shirt. His hair was just like the man, black and shaggy and you guessed it he had dark black sunglasses. The two looked like each other. I was about to say something when eight more people came in arguing. One man had brown curly hair and had brown flip flops, tan shorts, a red shirt underneath a open button down red and orange shirt, a tan hat and black sun glasses. Another man had straight/ shaggy light brown hair, and was wearing a plain black shirt, black jeans, white sneakers and black dark glasses. A blonde/light brown curly haired woman next to the brown-haired man was wearing dark blue jeans, a green jacket, blue and purple tank tops were under it, and green and yellow converse. Another woman who also had blonde and light brown hair next to the light haired man was wearing a tan summer dress. Then the loudest was a curly brown haired girl who was wearing leggings, red converse, a red strapless tank top and bangles. Next to her was a curly haired boy who was wearing a blue striped shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. Next to him was another light brown haired girl who was wearing short shorts, a black striped tank top, tan sandals, a over the shoulder tan small bag, and a white hat. Then lastly was a blonde shaggy haired boy who was wearing a button up long sleeve blue shirt, which was rolled up, white shorts, tan sandals. He had his hands in his pocket. Everyone was wearing sunglasses. Simultaneously, they all took off their glasses. We all had our mouths open, it was..._

**(HAHAHHA! Man this took a while, I had to literally add all the details. Anyway, day off today so Imma be updating a few chapters today :) Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks to the people who did! P.S. the contest is still going on! ..)**


	11. Chapter 11

We found you!

_Chapter 11:_

_ It was the famous Connect 3, Mitchie Torres or Grey now, famous music producer, Caitlyn Bing, and their kids. Rudy somewhat smiled as if he was expecting this._

_ "Rudy!" Mitchie yelled and ran up to him and hugged him._

_ "Mitchie! I can't believe you made it!" Rudy let go of her and went to high five Shane. I looked at my friends they had a shock and weird face. I mean seriously how many times would famous people walk into a rutty old dojo? Yeah it only happened twice... Mitchie walked up to the girl who had a pink sweatshirt. "Rudy, this is Melody Jade." Then she pointed to the boy next to her."This is Christopher or Chris." _

_ "Uncle Rudy!" Melody and Chris yelled, then hugged him. _

_ "And this is Michael or Mikey-J."She pointed to the blonde haired boy. "Camryn or Cami."The loud one. " Nicky." The curly haired boy. "And Janie" The girl next to Nicky. They all had huge smiles and gave him a big hug._

_ "Oh my God! You guys are so big now!" I look at my friends who were confused. _

_ "Yeah, I'm 15 now, so is Mikey. Mel is 16. Janie and Nicky are 17. Chris is 18." Camryn said. _

_ "Uh? Rudy?" Milton asked. He turned around._

_ " Oh! I totally forgot about you guys. " We were hurt. "Anyway, in high school, Mitchie and I were classmates and friends." _

_ "Rudy, how come you never told us you were friends with __the __Mitchie Grey and Connect 3?" I ask. _

_ "Wellllll, long story. Anyway," He turned to the kids."Have you guys been practicing?" I raise an eyebrow. I think Melody saw me so she said._

_ "When we were 5 until 12 we used to come here to learn karate. We stopped we people noticed us too much. We're back now because mom and dad need a babysitter for us." She put air quotes on baby sitter. _

_ "Hey, only for a few months." Mitchie yelled from the front door. Melody rolled her eyes and took off her sweatshirt . She had a shirt that said; "Flirt" there was a 7 in the middle. It look like a basketball shirt. The other 5 follow her and sat on the bench. I look at Kim she was biting her lip. Melody then did one handstand, a back flip, and an Ariel. My friends and I were shocked. Melody then pulled her shirt down and said,_

_ "Ok, I can't do this. Music please." She snapped her fingers and then Nicky put on "Start the Party" She then kicked and punched the dummy till the head came off. We were impressed. I heard Mitchie say to Rudy, _

_ "Why don't we talk to you in the office." Rudy nodded and all the adults went to the office. It looked like Camryn was next. She went on the beam and did a hand stand, then jumped and did a split in the air, curled into a ball then landed perfectly on the feet on the mat. Next was Nicky. He did picked up the bow staff and twirled it perfectly and kicked the dummy. Then Janie and Mikey went and sparred, Mikey winning. Chris and Melody sparred, Melody winning. Then they did and sequenced karate move perfectly. _

_ "Wow you guys are amazing."_

_ "Yeah" Melody and Chris took it too seriously and brushed their shoulders. _

_ "Melody!' The boys said at the same time the girls said._

_ "Chris." After that day we bonded and we are now best friends. Melody mostly. Years after about when we were 20, Melody was 22 and Nicky was 23 we watched them get married. The following year from Mikey and Camryn and lastly Chris and Janie. That family helped us a lot we have a lot of memories together. We even do to meet One Direction when they recording in the Greys' studio._

_End of Flashback. _

I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack. I just wanted to say I'm really really sorry this happened. Oh and Kelsey called me."

"Thanks Mel."

"We're going there in a two days for the wake and funeral though."

"That's great but isn't that going to affect your career?"

"It's fine we're taking about three days off. Besides if our manger doesn't like it then we'll put on a show. It's all good. Plus you're our friends, you guys been there for us now we're going to be there for you." She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But-" She cut me off.

"No buts we're coming. Plus I heard from Grace that Kim is in need of better clothes. So I'm shipping two wardrobes. One is clothes for the pregnancy. The other is for like after." My eyes were wide.

"MELODY JADE!"

"What?" She said inoccently.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know pretend it's an early Christmas slash wedding gift." She said I could feel her shrugging like it's no big deal. I groan.

"Goodbye Grey."

"Bye Anderson." With that we hung up. Kim looked at me.

"What was that all about?"

"Well Mel is coming." Kim gave me a thumbs up. "Oh and by the way you have two new wardrobes."

"Huh?" She scrunched up her eyebrows together.

"Well, you have a pregnancy wardrobe and a regular wardrobe which I'll bet are all designer."

"Ok, I don't know whether I should be excited or angry at Melody." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, at least you have one suitcase of clothes and borrow a black dress from either Grace, Kelsey, or Julie."

"How did you know I was going to do that." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Because my dear Kim, I-" I put my forehead on hers."Am just awesome like that." She rolls her eyes and walked outside to the elevator. When we got down, we saw Joan, Rudy, and Bobby wearing somewhat regular clothes. Joan was wearing a shirt that says, _"Pudding Police."_ with white shorts. Rudy had a pink shirt that said, _"Girls are better than boys." _Bobby had a shirt that said, _"Dance like you mean it." _ and it had a picture of both Camryn and Aunt Caitlyn.

"Uhhh." Kim said waving her finger back and forth between all three of them.

"I know. It was the only size we could find for us." Kim nodded.

**(lol I know I stole "Pudding Police" from ICarly. Anyway peoples remember the contest: Who ever guesses my name right and age, I'll give you the preview of what I want to do with the sequel or later in the chapter. Only 2 people won so far. (the first 5 who guesses it right) Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks to those who did already.**


	12. Chapter 12

We found you!

**(A/N:Ok so a guest reviewed my story and said this: ":I dont like you history because i hate Donna o like kick-jack and kim, and i hate you more." Somebody please translate that for me please. Oh and now 3 people won. Only 2 more. P.S. I have to tell you the people in the flash back is very crucial to the story sooo..)**

_Chapter 12:(Kim P.O.V.)_

Today is the day. Today is the wake. I finished straitening my hair. Melody and the gang was going to meet us there. I was wearing a black dress with black flats. I come out of the bathroom. I saw Jack throwing Olivia in the air. I smile. He was wearing black pants, and a black button up sleeve shirt. Jack rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows. I go up to him, go on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek. Jack turns to me and kisses me. We both then head down. We see Jerry and Grace. Grace was wearing a loose lacy black blouse, black dress short shorts, black high heels. Jerry was wearing something similar to Jack's.

"We'll meet Julie and Milton there." Grace told us as we reached our last step. We nodded. We all waited in silence for Eddie and Kelsey. After a few moments they came down. Eddie was wearing a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. Kelsey was wearing gray jeans, a black shirt that had a bow in the middle, and black flats that had a big gray bow at the end. We all went on to the funeral home. When we got there, we were greeted with Melody, Nicky, and Mom. Melody was wearing black jeans, a blue long sleeved blouse and back flats. Mom was wearing a simple black dress and black high.

"Jack." Melody said hugging him, me next. Before she hugged me she gave me the look she's always been giving me since the day I met her. I shook my head no, but she just squinted her eyes, raise her eyebrows and nodded yes. Nicky hugged me next, then Momma. Soon, after meeting and greeting everyone, the ceremony started. It was really beautiful. Mom, Jack, and I cried the most. Soon we all headed back to our house for an after party/ dinner.

***Later* (Jack P.O.V.) **

When we got home, I was pulled aside in a hallway by my mom.

"Jack, I couldn't say this in front of Kim, in front of everyone. But I have to say this to you. " My mom was tearing up. I gave her a confused look. "Look, Jack." She started carcass my cheek. "Your father, he-he didn't die because of a gun-shot to the chest, he died because" She gasped. "Because someone was planning to kill everyone in that room," She pointed to the living room."And when he thought he was finished with him, he wasn't the killer killed him with one last gun-shot." I started to sob.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER THAT THERE WAS-" My mom cut me off.

"Shhhh. I know, I know, but he's stubborn like you." She hugged me. "It's over, he's in a better place now. Shhh." I sobbed into her. I never felt so vulnerable, angry, and sad at the same time. She pushed me off and put her hands on my shoulders. "Jack, look at me." I did as told. " He did it because he loved you, you were the only child he loved most. But, before he died, he wrote you a letter and told me to give this to you." You see, I was the youngest of three. Ryan was 6 years older than me and Kylie was 3 years older than me. The two took advantage of dad and grandpa's teaching and training, I didn't. I remember those two would always have suspensions and detentions and going to juvy. She handed me an envelope and a tiny box. After, she walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway. I lean on the wall and slid down to the floor. Slowly, I opened it.

_Dear Jackson,_

_ I'm probably long gone by now. But know I'm in a better place, there's no pain, no injury. There's just love. I'm going to watching over you. Now Jackson, you take care of Kim and your children for me. I always knew you two would end up together. I know that you were probably yelling at your mother for not telling you sooner or angry at me. But, Jackson I made your mother swear that she wouldn't tell. If you're reading this now, it means she kept her promise. Look, she probably told you how people were planning to kill you and I kill them. That's true. The people who were hunting you are enemies of your grandfather, they wanted to kill the next generation of Andersons. I love you Jackson, more than the others. They don't mean anything to me. Take care of the family for me, or what's left of it. Now to the good part. In that box is a necklace. That necklace has a flash drive. It is the history of the Anderson family, including our secrets. Also, sometimes, there are certain weird files in there. Well son, it is good memories of us. Like there are pictures and videos of your mother when we were about your age. Or your grandma and grandpa, etc. I want you to do the same. Put pictures of the family, treasure it, pass it on. I love you Jackson. Goodbye. May you live in peace._

_ I love you forever, _

_ Daddy._

I finish the letter. I put my head in my hands for a while. Then I open the box. There was two necklaces, one was the brown one I always wore when I was 14. I lost it a while ago. Then the next one is a weird, silver one, which I suspected it was the one with the flash drive. I put it on. _" I'll what the flash drive holds later." _ I thought to myself as I got up.

***Meanwhile* (Kim P.O.V.) **

Melody nudged me.

"Come on when are you going to tell them?" I look at her. We were in the kitchen, well I was. I was leaning against the counter while Melody was on the other side, the bar side sitting in a chair. We were both drinking tea.

"Why do you want me to tell them so bad?"

"Because you're good and you know it." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." Melody's face lit up.

"So you _are_ going to tell them! YES!"

"No, I'm not. Geez, I remember when you first caught me doing it and then when you came to the dojo. God, it's been almost 11 years or so."

"And I'll keep bugging you till you tell them."

"Yeah right."

"Yes, right." She said as a matter-of- factly. "I mean even my family knows that you're good and we're famous."

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Yes!" This went on till Jerry called us into the living room.

**(Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks to those who already did, KEEP DOING THAT! Oh, and remember the contest! Only 3 won. 2 more)**


	13. Chapter 13

We found you!

**(Hey! WHOOOO! AND THAT IS THE END OF THE CONTEST! CONGRATS TO:**

**-Vamp1019948**

**-LiveYourPassions**

**-QueenCupcake101**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter **

**And**

**-DisenyChannelShips2091 **

**I hope I got your usernames right! Lol Yes, my name is Kim and I am 12 but I will be 13 in January :) BYYE P.S. I'll hold more contests in the future... ) **

_Chapter 13:(Kim P.O.V.)_

When Melody and I got there we saw that the living room was crowded. I let her go while I stayed by the door way and leaned on it. By the windows was Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Savannah, and Jason. In the couch in front of them was Grace, Camryn, and Chris. The middle couch was Milton, Nicky, Julie, and Janie. The next couch was Kelsey, Eddie, and Rudy. Mom was sitting on the side of it. Behind them was Mikey, Tess, Andrew, Joan, and Bobby. Tess was holding Olivia. I could see behind them was Jack leaning on the frame of the door way with his hands in his pocket, foot in front of another. He had something of his neck and a sad face. I gave his a questioning look. Jack just shook his head and looked down. I was about to go over to him when I was stopped by Jerry yelling,

"What's up everybody?" On the balcony of the stairs. We all look up to see Jerry wearing a tacky silver jump suit. He comes down. I saw that the coffee table in the middle was gone and Melody was in skinny jeans and a crop top that was past her stomach. Melody had crossed her arms across her stomach. I knew what that meant. They were going to have a dance off. Ever since they met, every time they saw each other, they would have an annual dance off to see who's the best. It would always be a tie though. The T.V. was on to _"All Electric" _. That was their normal warm up dance, then whatever new song Melody made. They started, they were amazing. I blocked out the rest because I was looking at the ground thinking.

_"What if Melody was right? Did I cost something once in a life time? Is it not too late? Why do I always make the worse mistakes of my life? I wonder what's wrong with Jack. Is he ok?" _I was interrupted by oddly familiar arms around my waist. I turn and saw Jack's chin on my shoulder.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He whispered in my ear. I smile.

"You." I said. Ok it wasn't a totally lie because I was. I felt him smirk. I rolled my eyes. The song ended and everyone cheered. Then Melody started to say something.

"Alright, alright. Ok Jerry see if you can keep up to my new song. Remember not even Cami can keep up." She winked at him while I saw Camryn roll her eyes. Everyone cheered. "Ok this is called _"Swagger Jagger" _dedicated to Jerry." She pointed at him who was smiling smugly. Melody pressed play to the IPod that was connected to the T.V. for the speakers. She grabbed a fake mic and sang the first part,

_"Swagger Jagger_

_Swagger Jagger _

_You should get some of your own_

_Count that money_

_Get your game on get your game on_

_Get ya get ya _

_Game on..._

Then started dancing. They were really good. They were perfect together when they danced. After the song ended, the two started to bicker when everyone said it was a tie again. Grace and Nicky laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Stop acting like a old married couple." Grace yelled. The two stopped and took a disgusted double take at each other.

"Ewww, but she's my sister." Jerry said pointing at her while at the exact same time Melody said,

"Ewww, but he's my brother." Doing the same thing.

"I don't know, I think me and Grace should run off to Vegas." Nicky said winking. Melody glared at him.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be famous some day." Grace said trying hard not to laugh. Jerry glared at her. Grace and Nicky burst out laughing as well as all of us. They high-fived each other. They all joked around some more Suddenly the doorbell rung. Jack nodded and said, even though no one was listening,

" I got it." He let go of me and went to the door. I don't know what happened after he opened the door but there was yelling... I run to him. When I saw the two, I clenched my fist and run to them yelling,

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" But Jack grabbed me by the waist to stop me from attacking them. I think everyone heard, for they came and gasped to see what they saw.

**(Jack P.O.V.)**

The doorbell rung, so I nod in Kim's shoulder and say, even though everyone was either busy cheering or bickering,

"I got it." I let go of Kim, even though I didn't want to. It was comfy holding her. I make my way to the door. I open it and my jaw dropped. I clenched my fist and tighten my jaw. I muster out,

"What do _you _want?"

"Uh, Jack, I think your knuckles are turning white." The girl said.

"I don't fucking care, what the fuck are you guys doing here. I thought we made it clear to never bother me again." The two look at each other and smirked.

"Whoa, easy on the language Jackie." The boy said smirking. He tried patting my shoulder, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

" I told you not to fucking call me Jackie. What the fuck do you to want anyway?" They looked at each other and shrugged. The girl smirked and said,

**(HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Ok I think this is one of the shortest chapters I've done, but whatever. So what do you think? Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks if you already did! LOVE Y'All! Keep doing what you do!)**


	14. Chapter 14

We found you!

**(BhAHHAHHAHA! To answer your question, I really don't know...-.- ;))**

_Chapter 14: _

_Previously:_

_"What do__you__want?"_

_ "Uh, Jack, I think your knuckles are turning white." The girl said._

_ "I don't fucking care, what the fuck are you guys doing here. I thought we made it clear to never bother me again." The two look at each other and smirked._

_ "Whoa, easy on the language Jackie." The boy said smirking. He tried patting my shoulder, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand._

_ " I told you not to fucking call me Jackie. What the fuck do you to want anyway?" They looked at each other and shrugged. The girl smirked and said,_

"What is it wrong to visit our little brother?" Kylie said mockingly

"LITTLE BROTHER? ALL OF US DISOWNED YOU TWO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT _MY_ DAD IS DEAD?" I yell. Notice I said _my _dad because it was true. My mom and dad disowned them when the starting smoking weed at age 16 and got caught. Not only that but these two use to beat me up and make me a slave.

"Wow squirt, you think you're so brave now huh?" Ryan said in my face then pushed me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KYLE?" I say taking a step forward. I think that I was too loud because Kim came. She stopped when she saw Kylie and Ryan. She had a angry face and clenched her fists tight. Kim ran towards them. She yelled,

"GET THE FUCK OUT!' I grab her by the waist so she wouldn't kill them because _I_ personally do it. I think everyone heard, because they came running in. They gasped when they saw the two. Kylie and Ryan's' smirk that they had since I opened the door, never left their faces. Kim kept protesting and squirming in my arms. I had lifted her up and was whispering comforting and sweet little nothings things in her ear. My mom was the last to come. When she did, she put a hand over her mouth and gasped. I could tell she was about to cry.

"What-what are you two doing here?" She took a step forward.

"Well, Momma, my dear momma, we're here to celebrate the death of Todd." Ryan said crossing his arms across his chest. My mother wagged her pointer finger.

"No-no, you don't deserve to call me that." She took a step forward. "Get out you two NOW." She started to run towards them. I've never seen my mother so angry before. I gave a help me face. I couldn't hold Kim and my mom together. Nicky and Shane held her back. She did the same what Kim did, protested and squirmed. Nate took a step forward.

"You two better get out." Kylie's smirk got bigger if possible.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Uncle Nate." She says. Then walks forward and kisses him on the lips for 2 seconds. Nate pushes her off the second. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand in disgust. Oh that was it. Caitlyn was angry as hell. Her face was red. She rolled up her sleeves and run towards her with her fists clenched.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WANNA FUCKING GO! LET'S DO THIS!" She yelled as Nate lifted her up and took her into a hall. It was Mitchie's turn.

"You two seriously have to leave." She says crossing her arms across her chest. Kylie went up to her face and said, "Or what." Mitchie raised an eyebrow, grabbed Kylie's wrist and flipped her, HARD.

Everyone gasped and/or said things like "OOo!" or "Damn, that's going to hurt." or "Whoo" Mitchie bended down to her face, and smirked at her. She snapped her fingers and Big Rob came. Big Rob was their huge body guard and by huge I mean he was like a wall.

"Or that." Kylie and Ryan and huge eyes. They knew that they were good, but no one could get pass Big Rob. Ryan started to hit Kylie repeatedly.

"No-no-no" Ryan said. Kylie scrambled to get to her feet while Ryan grabbed her hand and ran. They tripped occasionally but once they got pass the gate, we slammed the door shut. We all looked at each other. Kim and I started to laugh loudly. Everyone looked at us weirdly. Mitchie, who had been trying to keep a straight face since Big Rob came, laughed along. We high-fived her. Everyone then joined in. After that, we all went about in the house. Rudy, Chris, and Nicky went in the kitchen. ETC. I went to sneak in the living room. I saw that most of the girls were there. Melody and Kim, who was holding Olivia, were in the middle couch. Camryn was on the floor across the coffee table, that was put back into place. Janie and Grace share the love seat on the right on the middle. The left side held Julie and Kelsey. I saw Melody nudge Kim.

"So are we going to do our regular thing? I rented out a good hotel room" She asked. I mouthed to myself, _"regular thing, what?" _

"Melody, we're not kids anymore. I actually have a child now."

"So? It's not your child though, it's also Jacks', so let him take care of Olivia. AND JACK YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE GET THE FUCK OUT EVESDROPPER!"

_"Damn it." _ I thought to myself and walked away.

(Kim P.O.V.)

I roll my eyes. Suddenly Camryn said in a low voice,

"Did you tell them?"

"No and I'm not planning to." I say in an equal low voice.

"Well, you just wait Anderson." Janie said and winked. I smile a little being called Anderson. Everyone nodded.

_"Help me Lord." _I thought to myself.

**(AND DONE! What do you guys think? Review, Favorite, and Follow. IF you did, KEEP DOING THAT! THANKS! P.S. like it? Were you surprised? Oh and The regular thing is like a girls night out...)**


	15. Chapter 15

We found you!

_Chapter 15:(Kim P.O.V.) _

After 2 hours, the girls finally dragged me into the limo to go to the hotel. I groan.

"Why did I have to go?" I say while banging my head on the window of the huge Hummer limo. Janie who nudged me said,

"Because we need you to relax. You seem so tense these days..." Janie paused. "At least that's what Grace told me." She said pointing to her who smiled. I glared at her.

"Plus, we want to know all about Jack." Camryn said, who was across from me, while winking.

"But y'all, already know all bout him." I say using my southern accent by accident. They all shrugged. Melody leaned to me and said,

"Not like that..." She winked.

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I yell.

"Whoa, moody." Kelsey says. I face palm myself and say,

"This is going to be a long night." Melody put on a serious face and said,

"Not only that but we need you to do the thing." All the girls nodded.

"Nooo thank you ."

**~2 hours later~**

It was 2 hours later and we finally got there. It turns out Melody rented out a hotel in downtown. We all got off and went to the front desk. Our room was the penthouse. Of course, Melody loves penthouses. Before we got there, we were chased by fan girls. This is a regular thing whenever they come, after all they are internationally famous. When we got into the room, all our suitcases were there. I only had one and a hand bag. The penthouse was of course huge. There were 4 rooms. Melody had the single room bed. I was sharing with Grace. Julie with Camryn. Janie with Kelsey. Then in the middle of the 4 rooms there was a huge living room. Which was one huge circular couch that went almost around the coffee table and a huge glass coffee table. The couch was a stylish orange. The T.V. was right in front of the couch. In front of the living room was a huge circular balcony. To the left of the front door was the kitchen, to the right was the dinning. After we got ready for bed and readied our stuff, we all met up in the living room. And by readied I mean we threw our bags down around the room.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask as we waited for Janie. I was sitting in the middle of the couch. Melody to the left of me, Grace to the right. Camryn was way at the end of the couch. Julie was at the other end. Kelsey was sitting in the middle of Julie and Grace. Melody, Camryn and Julie had excited faces. The rest of the girls and I raise an eyebrow. They looked at each other and nodded.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" They all said together. We all jump up and scream. Grace hugged Julie, I hugged Melody, and Kelsey hugged Camryn. Then Janie walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Ok what'd I miss?" We stop screaming.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" The three say again. Janie screamed at hugged the three.

"Wait, wait. You do realized that our dads are going to kill each other. Right?" I cock my head to the side. Janie sat down on the coffee table. "Uncle Shane will kill Nicky, Uncle Nate will kill Mikey, and well both of them will kill Milton." The three girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Right, I forgot."Melody said. After that, we pretty much did what we always do when we do this, scary movie, truth or dare, dancing and singing like freaks around the penthouse, etc. But the only thing I found weird was that Melody was always in her computer, the rest of the girls would watch. They wouldn't let me near it though. I rose my eyebrow and shook my head.

**~Two days later~**

Melody and the gang had left the morning they dropped Julie, Grace, Kelsey, and I. So two days later us girls got super bored. We decided to go shopping.

"Girls wanna go shopping?" I ask as I put the magazine I was reading down.

"Sure." Grace said. All of us had knowing smiles. I wink at Jack who was next to me watching T.V.

"What?" I grab his hand then drag him to the van. "Where are you taking me?" He yells asks, while I dragged him.

"You'll see." I turn back and saw the girls doing the same thing to their guys.

**~Soon~**

Soon the four guys were squashed in the back of the Kelsey's red convertible. I was driving, Julie next to me, then Grace, then Kelsey. Us girls smirked. We were enjoying the wind, since we decided to go top down.

"Why did _we_ have to go?" Jack asks.

"Duh, who's going to carry our bags?" Kelsey said like it was the simplest thing in the world. The 4 guys groan in the back.

"Kelsey you got it _all_ wrong." Grace says smirking. Everyone looked at her questionably. "They came because I wanted to by a new Mac and I needed someone to see what color works best for me."She turns around and winks at Jerry. The girls laugh and high five each other. The guys groan again. When we got to the mall, we all split up. Jerry, Grace, Jack and I. Kelsey and Eddie. Julie and Milton. The first place we went was Baby R Us. Jack had ordered a new crib, high chair, and some clothes. Jerry had ordered a changing table, stroller, and a car seat. Next we went to Pink, where Jack and Jerry kept making "suggestions" and staring at the mannequins. Then we went to Jane's which was where Grace and I got a haircut and our nails done. Jack and Jerry fell asleep when we finished. We had to push them off the chair to wake them up. Then we went to Forever 21. Lastly we went to Macy's. After that we had to meet up with the rest at the food court. The four boys had shopping bags covering their arms. When we go to the food court the boys yelled,

"FINALLY!" Dropped the bags then sat on the chairs, putting their head on the table. Us girls laughed.

**(Ok this is one of the worse chapters I wrote but this was really just a filler. CONTEST ALERT! Alright I had another contest for y'all. I want you to answer what my favorite color is. First five who get it right will get a preview. But if you guys won last time I can't give you another one. BYEEE! Review, Favorite, and Follow. PLEASE! Thank you to those who already did LOVE YALL3)**


	16. Chapter 16

We found you!

_Chapter 16:_

**~4 months later~**

I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL JACK-AH FUCK!- LET ME TAKE YOU BACK IN TIME-SHIT!-

_~Flashback~_

_It was a normal night. I had just turned 9 months and boy did I look huge, felt moody, and uncomfortable. We were downstairs in the kitchen. Jack was sitting in the bar side and I was across from him drinking tea. Grace was on the bar side with Kelsey. I was in the middle of Jerry and Eddie. Julie and Milton were sitting in the dining room just right next to the kitchen playing chess. Rudy was making some cake. Apparently it was Tip-Tip's birthday or something. All of us were having our own little conversations. I went to the bathroom because I had felt like I had contractions. This has been happening since this morning. They were getting closer though every 15 minutes. I didn't want to mistake it as Braxton Hicks like I did with Olivia. I remember I was at the diner and I had to be rushed to the hospital. When I thought it went away I went to the kitchen back to my spot. I suddenly felt it again, it hurt even more. I tried to bare with the pain and closed my eyes. Then something wet. I knew what that meant now, I closed my eyes even tighter. The pain grew. _

_ "Uh, Kim did you pee?" Jerry asked. I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I saw Jack saying no. I grab him by the collar and pulled him so he was face to face with me and yelled._

_ "TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! AH!" I hunched over. I look at him and everyone. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HELP ME!" Jack had wide eyes and went upstairs to get the emergency bag I had already packed just in case. Everyone started rushing around the house. Rudy was trying to get rid of the fire that started when I yelled because he wasn't looking. Grace was upstairs getting Olivia, Eddie helping. Kelsey called my doctor. Julie was calling Melody and them. Milton was helping calm down since Jerry was doing NOTHING but shaking. Soon we got into separate cars. Jack and I. Kelsey, Eddie, Milton, Julie. Rudy, Jerry, Grace and Olivia. Jack was driving like a manic. I had my hand on his chest and has trying to breathe. The other on the window. I felt Jacks' heart race super fast, and he was breathing hard too. He had both hands on the wheel and wide eyes. I scream in pain._

_ "JACCCKKK!" I yell. During stops, I would yell,_

_ "STOP STOPPING!" or "STEP ON IT!" or I would keep saying, "I HATE YOU!" He was smart enough not to answer. When we got to the hospital, Jack put me into a wheel chair outside and pushed me into the front desk. He tripped a few times. I held my stomach in pain. _

_ "Could you please help my fiancée? She's in labor." He too was breathing hard and had his hands on his knees. _

_ "Alright, we'll bring her in a hospital room and see how many centimeters she's dilated. While we do that why don't you fill out some forums." The nurse says while handing him a clipboard of papers. A male nurse pushes me to a room._

_ "Ma'am, would you put this gown on for me?" He says as he tosses me the gown, then leaves and closes the door. I did as told. Jack then burst into the room. _

_ "Jack, do me a favor, could you tie this for me?" I say referring to the back of my gown. He nodded and went across the room and tied it. He helped me into the bed. _

_ "I can't believe this is really helping." He says in shock after he sat down in the chair next to me. I smiled then reached out a hand to him, he gladly accepts it._

_ "I still hate you." I say. He rolls his eyes. Then a nurse came in._

_ "Hello, my name's Jessie. I'll be your nurse tonight. I'll just have to check some things." She took my blood pressure, my temperature, and pulse, she wrote everything down. She felt my stomach for a while and proceeded to tell us that the baby's head was engaged in my pelvis; which was good, she told us. After giving her a urine sample, Jessie used some kind of hand-held monitor to listen to the baby's heartbeat. When Jack and I heard we smiled. _

_ "Well this little one seems to be doing fine." She told us with a smile. "Alright let's see how many centimeters you are dilated." _

_ After we heard I was 1cm. It would be a while before I become 9. I groan. Suddenly the rest of the gang, including Joan, Mom, and Bobby came rushing in. _

_ "DON'T- *Gasp* DON'T HAVE THAT BABY YET! HOLD IT IN!" Kelsey yelled with the phone in her hand. Everyone went in. Kelsey handed me the phone." It's Mel." I nodded and took it from her._

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Girl, you tell that boy to stay in there. Look we're all taking a private jet. We'll be there in about an hour."_

_ "Don't worry. Bye." Jack fed me some ice chips._

_** ~Line break~**_

_ Two hours after Melody and them came, I was ready to go into Labor..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Here I am now, in the delivery room with Jack and Mom.

**(And done. I didn't know how to end this but anywhooo. Review, Favorite, and Follow.:) Remember the contest peoples) **


	17. Chapter 17

We found you!

_Chapter 17;_

"Ok, Ms. Crawford. It's time, you're 10 centimeters dilated." The doctor says as he props up the bed in a sitting position. I had bent my two legs. "PUSH!"

"AHHHHH FUCK!" I was sweating up I didn't care. I was squeezing Mom's hand. The other I was squeezing Jack's like no tomorrow.

"PUSH!" The doctor yelled again. I grab Jack's shirt and pull him so we're face to face,

"WE ARE NEVER-AHHH- HAVING SEX AGAIN!" I let go of him and yell. Every time the doctor says push, I yell either, "FUCK YOU JACK, FUCK YOU!" or "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN."I could tell Jack was scared. I hear the doctor say,

"The baby's crowning!"

"Crowning?!"

"The baby's being crowned into Seaford royalty. WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I say sarcastically. Jack looked down there and yelled,

"EW!"

"SHUT UP!" I hit him repeatedly. Finally after a few more pushes. I heard a baby cry. I sigh and lie down on the bed. I close my eyes. I was way too tired.

"Congrats! It's a boy! Jack would you like to cut the cord?" Jack just nodded. I feel Mom kiss my forehead and brush hair out of my face. Jack then came back with my baby boy. He hands him to me.

"Baby, he's beautiful." He kisses me. "I knew you could do it." I smile and whisper,

"Welcome to the world, Justin Leo." I was then wheeled to a hospital room. Justin had my blonde hair and blue eyes but mostly Jack's facial features. He gurgled A nurse then came.

"Ok, there is a lot of people for you, would you like me to send them in 4s?" She asks. Jack and I look at each other and nodded. We asked for Aunt Mitchie, Shane, Mom, Rudy. They came in. They awed. Mitchie went to my right side, Shane next to her. Rudy behind Jack's chair, and Mom next to Jack.

"He looks like you." Shane commented. Mitchie nodded in tears. She kissed my forehead.

"Good job, baby girl." They looked at her some more then left. The nurse came again.

"Please send in Nate, Caitlyn, Savannah, and Jason." Jack says. She nodded. They did the same thing again.

"What's his name?" Caitlyn asked.

"Justin Leo Anderson." Jack says with a smile. Then we asked for Tess, Andrew, Jerry and Grace. When they came in, Grace squealed.

"Grace, Jerry, would you please be Justin's god parents?" I ask.

"Us?" Grace asked. Jack and I nodded.

"Well, Olivia's Eddie and Kelsey soo." I say.

"AWWWW, he's so squishy." Jerry said studying Justin. Everyone face palmed. Grace rolled her eyes and dragged him out.

"He's so cute." Tess commented. Andrew nodded. Then left. Next was Melody, Nicky, Eddie, and Kelsey.

"Awww, I want one now." Kelsey said then looked at Eddie. Eddie had wide eyes and shook his head.

"We ain't even married yet, woman." He says.

"Awww, just think Nick, we'll have one in 3 months." Nicky smiled sweetly at her. Then it was Milton, Julie, Janie and Chris.

"AWW, I just wanna eat him up." Janie said gently squeezing his cheeks.

"AW, Justin shall marry my baby girl!" Julie proclaimed. Jack and Milton had wide eyes.

"He's not even 2 days old you guys are already planning a wedding?" Milton exclaimed.

"Yeah, aren't they going to be like cousins though?' Jack asked. Julie and I glared at them and said,

"Shut up, it's going to work." The boys rolled their eyes. Next was Joan, Bobby, Camryn and Mikey.

"Aww, he looks like you, Kim." Bobby says. We nodded. Camryn then whispered in my ear,

"Ok, are you going to tell now?"

"NO!"

"You just wait Anderson." Mikey says winking.

"What?" Jack asks confused. The three of us say at the same time,

"NOTHING!" He still wasn't convinced but he let it go. Suddenly Grace burst into the room holding Olivia. She was breathing hard. Jack and I looked at her worried.

"Olivia, say that again!"

"Da, dada. dada dada dada." Jack and I gasped and awed. Grace then walked over to Jack and gave Olivia to him. Joan then said,

"Family picture!" The other four got out of the way and Joan snapped the picture. Grace then whispered something to Joan and she nodded. After everyone left, Jack then said,

"So, you hate me huh?" I roll my eyes and say,

"You try giving birth."

"Well, then that would be abnormal." I smile. He then comes into my ear and says,

"No sex huh?" Jack winks after.

"Shut up!" I groan, he just laughs.

**Meanwhile.. (Melody P.O.V.)**

The girls kept looking on my laptop and asking so many questions and commenting.

"Are you done?" Janie askes.

"I'm excited." Julie commented.

"Is it pretty?" Camryn says hopeful.

"I hope this works." Kelsey says.

"Did you put it like I told you?" Grace asks. I nod.

"Calm down girl, I've been doing this since forever. Of course this is going to be perfect. Now we wait for five months." I say closing my laptop while smiling smugly.

**(Hey? What do y'all think? Review, Favorite, and Follow. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 VIEWS! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH!)**


	18. Chapter 18

We found you!

_Chapter 18: (Kim P.O.V.) _

**~ 5 months later~**

. Ok, it is one month before the wedding and Jack and I are waiting for Melody and the gang. Olivia has officially learned how to say mama and dada and is learning how to walk. We noticed that Olivia and Justin don't get along well. For example, Justin likes to pull Olivia's hair. I had lost my baby fat and got back my shape. Grace gave birth to a girl. The name was Cherise Kristina Martinez. Julie had twin boys. Dylan Riley Krupnick and Andrew William Krupnick. I remember Jack and Milton teasing that Justin can't marry one of their children now. Melody had a girl, Harmony Elizabeth Bing. Lastly Camryn also gave birth to a girl, Alyson Isabella Grey. Now here we are Jack and I in the middle couch. Jerry and Grace to the left. Eddie and Kelsey to the right. Julie and Milton were sitting in front of the coffee table. Mom was behind our couch so was Rudy, Bobby, Joan, and Phil. Suddenly Melody burst in.

"Gee thanks for knocking." Grace says. Melody rolls her eyes and go to the table by the window and started setting up her laptop and what not. Nicky came soon after holding two suitcases and Harmony's car seat. Rudy pointed up. Nicky nodded. Chris and Janie came and sat on the chair by Melody. Chris and Janie were going to be at a hotel as well as everyone else. Everyone then followed suit.

"Ok, Kim and Jack. We decided that we all should give our wedding presents to you now." Melody said with a huge smile. Jack and I looked at each but nodded. "Ok this is from me, the girls, Nicky and Chris." She then put a CD in the DVD player and presses play. It said Kim and Jack Forever3... It first showed me at the studio when I was I think 16 with Melody. In the video Melody said,

"So, Kim what would you do if Jack saw this video right now?" In the video I looked confused. "I mean was here?"

"Oh, well, I'd kill you and I would die." Melody nodded and I go in the recording booth. Melody whispers in the video,

"Yeah, I'm going to die too." Then the video changes to Jack in the studio. "So... You like Kim?" Video Jack says,

"Nah," He pauses."I love her." I smile. But it vanishes when I saw myself in the recording booth in the video.

"START IT UP GUYS!" I yell in the video. I was dancing, good. Which was one of my secrets. I started singing, "He could be the one" and then a bunch of videos and pictures of me and Jack came on. They would show me singing in some parts of the video. I stiffen up. I think Jack felt it too. I saw the girls dancing and singing along. I threw a pillow at Melody, knowing that this was her doing and glared at her. Then the next slide came on. It was Jack this time, he was in the recording studio. He started playing guitar. Which I didn't know he could play. He started singing "Beautiful Soul"- by Nicky. It was the same thing with him, some showed him singing, some showed us. Then the volume was lowered and it showed Jack in the Dojo and a few more pictures. "Why I love Kim? She's beautiful" Then in overlap my voice came on,

"He's really nice."

"She's smart."

"He's so hot."

"She's just Kim"

"He's just Jack."

"Kim's not like the others." Then the song continued until it showed me on a rock at the beach holding my guitar. Camryn was standing there.

"You told us you wrote a new song?"

"Yeah.." I started playing guitar and singing, "I love you" As in all the songs there was some me on the rock, some me. At the end I said, "I love Jack Anderson." Then Jack's voice came on,

"I love Kim Crawford. " Then the last picture was at the hospital and at the bottom it said; "KICK PREVAILS!" At the end of the video, everyone looked at me. I closed my eyes.

"How come you never told us you could sing really good?" Milton asked. I bit my lip.

"I-I don't know. What about you Jack?"I shrug. He bit his lip and shrugged. Mikey then said,

"I told you to just wait Andersons." He winked. I glared at him. "Ok, now this is from me, Camryn, my mom and dad." He tossed Jack and I two keys.

"Uh? What's this?" Jack asks confused.

"That is a new van." He pointed to the one Jack was holding. "And that." The one I was holding."Is the newest Altima." Jack and I smiled.

"Thank you !" I say then hugged him.

"Wait, wait. Didn't I sold you my Altima two weeks ago?" Melody asks confused.

"Sorry?" Mikey says shrugging.

"My baby." Melody says pouting. We laugh. Jack and I put the keys to the side.

"Ok next is us." Jerry says. "This is from me and Grace." He gives me a bag. I stared at it and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Ok knowing that you guys gave it to us. I'm scared to open it." Everyone laughs. I passed it to Jack. When he opened it he had wide eyes. He took out the first item.

"Ok, a years' supply of condoms." He pauses to put it to the side. "Birth control pills." Jack out the bottle next to the condoms. "Bra and thongs." I put a hand on my face. Everyone was laughing by now. "And a card for a pole and sexy dancing class." Jack put the bag to the side. "Wow, thank you sooo much Jerry and Grace." Jack says sarcastically. Kelsey and Grace high fived each other.

"We're next! We actually gave you something useful. " Eddie said happily. He gave a card. I open it and read what it said,

_Dear Kick, _

_ This gift is the best of all, we swear. Now we all feel very sorry for dear Olivia and Justin. Plus, you guys are still living with us, so this is really really useful. So we decided to give you this;_

There was a card stuck on it. It said, "SOUND PROOF WALLS! FREE FOR TWO ROOMS!" Then it said,

_Love, _

_ Kelsey and Eddie. _Jack and I face palm. "Gee thanks guys." I say sarcastically. Everyone was laughing again. Milton then stood up and gave Jack a huge box.

"Ow!" Jack yelled when Milton dropped it in his lap.

"We thought of something that you'd actually use later when you find out. Um. Something." Milton said returning to his spot. Jack ripped open the box. It was a bunch of China plates. It was really beautiful though. I go to Julie and Milton and hug them,

"Thank you."

"OOO! I'm next! I'm next!" Rudy said raising his hand and jumping up and down. We nod and he gave Jack keys.

"Whoa! Rudy are these the keys to the Dojo?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yep." Rudy said happily.

"I love this. But I can't take this." Jack says and trys to give the keys back, but Rudy just pushes it back to him.

"Yes, you will. I decided to just go part time and besides, I'm thinking of retiring in a few years anyway." Jack and Rudy do a "man hug".

"I'm next." Phil proclaimed. He gave us a book of some sort. We look at him quizzically. "That is a journal of all your "Kick" moments. It's from me and Joan." Jack and I say together,

"Oooo." and nodded together.

"We're next." Shane said referring to him and the boys. Shane left the room and came back with a guitar case. Jack raised an eyebrow. He opened it and gasped. "We managed to pull some strings and got you a guitar signed by the one and only Eddie Van Halen and on the back we all signed our names. Including Mitchie, Caitlyn, and them." Shane pointed to Melody and them.

"This is awesome thank you." Jack says still admiring the guitar.

"Alright, boys for Jack, girls for Kim." Mitchie says smirking.

"Alright this is from me and Sav." Caitlyn says. She handed me a huge bag. I took a peek in and gasp.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES! We had it for a while now, but we needed your permission. It's in storage in so many stores now." Caitlyn says smirking.

"What is it?" Everyone asked leaning in to take a peek at it.

"It's.."

**(HA! Ok I didn't know how to end soo. But it was getting to long so I had to cut it off. So what so you think? Oh and last Chapter I meant to say, 'WHOOO 100 REVIEWS!" THANKS THOUGH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP IT UP PLEASE! REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE PLEASE!) **


	19. Chapter 19

We found you!

_Chapter 19;_ _Previously..._

_ "Alright this is from me and Sav." Caitlyn says. She handed me a huge bag. I took a peek in and gasp. _

_ "No."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "No."_

_ "YES! We had it for a while now, but we needed your permission. It's in storage in so many stores now." Caitlyn says smirking. _

_ "What is it?" Everyone asked leaning in to take a peek at it._

_ "It's.."_

"It's an album." Everyone besides Melody and the gang cocked their heads to the side.

"Don't forget music videos" Savannah said winking. My gang was still confused. So I passed them the CD/album. On it, it said the name,

_"The Real Me"._ and a picture of me putting the mic to the side and me smirking. I was wearing Jack's leather jacket he gave me, my brown boots, leggings, and a crop top. On the back it showed all the songs I either did a cover on or wrote in any order.

_1. I love you._

_2. Safe and sound._

_3. Breakout._

_4. He could be the one._

_5.I will survive._

_6. We are never getting back together._

_7. Child like faith._

_8. Perfect two._

_9. Dream._

_10. A thousand years_

_11. Had me hello._

_12. Someone to fall back on._

_13. Girlfriend._

_14. I never told you._

_15. Girls just wanna have fun_

_16. You're the reason._

_17.I'd lie._

_18. You belong with me_

_19. Only you can be you._

_20. Fallin' for you._

After my friends read it, they had big smiles.

"AHHH! KIM!" Grace, Kelsey, and Julie yelled at the same time and came to hug me.

"YOU HAVE TO SAY YES!" Grace yelled at me. I bit my lip and say,

"I don't know." Then everyone yelled at me and said,

"YES!" Not noticing Melody put the CD in the T.V., I heard my song, "I'd lie." and me playing guitar. I blush. Jack gave me a smile and nudged me during the part, "And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the 17th, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask if I love him, I'd lie." He winked at me, I blush and roll my eyes. When the song ended, everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes again and threw my hands in the air and said,

"Alright!" Everyone gave me a smile and said either "whooo!" or "Yes!". I see Melody high five her aunt.

"Alright, that was from Cait and Sav. This is from me and Brandi." Mitchie says. Brandi was Mom's real name. She handed me an envelope. I raise an eyebrow at her and cock my head to the side. I slowly open it and I had wide eyes. It was a letter from Hollywood studios saying that they accept my audition for the new movie, "Girl Vs. Monster." I look at Mitchie, my eyebrows together(?).

"I am accepted in a movie? I didn't even audition." I say.

"Well, we sent a old video of you acting and they said you were perfect especially with your sassy attitude. Plus, I managed to pull some strings too." Mitchie said winking. I stare at her open mouth.

"Everyone cover their ears." Rudy says. Everyone did as told and I let out a ear piercing scream and squeal. I hugged Mom and Mitchie. Everyone laughed.

"Oooo! My turn!" Bobby said as I returned to my seat. He tossed Jack keys, he caught it of course. "I saved everyone in this house. It's your guys own mansion." He winked after. Jack and I groan.

"Thanks Bobby." Jack says.

"So who's ready to party?" Melody says. She pressed play and my song "Breakout" played. I laugh as I saw everyone get up and dance.

"Eh, might as well have fun too." I shrugged and got up. I heard the doorbell ring but Melody got up and got the door, I saw her jaw drop, quickly shut the door and leaned against it and had a nervous look on her face.

**(Melody P.O.V.)**

I was so happy that Kim said yes. We were all having fun dancing when the stupid doorbell rung. I got the door and opened it with a big smile. But when I saw the she devil, my face fell and jaw drop. I had wide eyes. I then quickly shut the door and leaned on it. I was breathing pretty hard. I can't believe she had the nerve to come, after almost 12 years. I don't even know. I thought she was in prison, I couldn't let her ruin everything. That bitchy, weird talking, ugly bitch. ARGGHHHHH! I pounded my head on the door and closed my eyes. I hear the music stop, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. So, I did what I had to do, open the door and faced the devil.

**(HEYYY! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! I love y'all. Soo what do y'all think? Was it good? I know this is really short, but I wanted more drama before the big wedding lol. If you guys guess who it is, I will give you a preview. Again as all my contests are the first 5 who get it right only. ****Oh and only one person, I think won so far. Idk I wasn't keeping track because I was working on a one shot yesterday. Anyway, Review, Favorite, and Follow. See ya tomorrow! Oh the songs are by**

** Lavigne **

**2. Taylor Swift**

**3. Miley Cyrus**

**4. Miley Cyrus**

** Gayno or cover Olivia Holt**

**6. Taylor Swift**

**7. Olivia Holt**

**8. Auburn**

**9. Miley Cyrus**

**10. Christina Perry**

**11. Olivia Holt**

**12. Aly Michalka**

**13. Avril Lavigne**

**14. Colbie Caillat**

**15. Miley Cyrus**

**16. Victoria Justice**

**17. Taylor Swift**

**18. Taylor Swift**

**20. Colbie Caillat.**

***I pictured Olivia Holt/Kim to be a bit Southern and easy laid back singer. Soo that's why i picked these songs.***


	20. Chapter 20

We found you!

_Chapter 20; (Melody P.O.V.)_

"What do you want, you little devil?" I say giving her a glare.

"You know what I want. Plus, I've heard from little birdie that Kim and Jack are getting married." She says in her weird little voice while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You can never have him you bitch he's happy with my best friend. " She grabs a piece of my hair and twirls it.

"But that's where you're wrong. He should be with me."

"True, but when you made that stupid mistake 12 years ago, HA! Best thing that ever happened. I never liked you anyway." I slap her hand off, still giving her a glare.

"No, you listen to me you little popstar-" I interrupted her and snorted.

"Rock star. Ahem." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, you know what you did. You set me up, you know it." I go up close to her face,

"And that was the best thing Grace, Kelsey, Julie and I ever did." I yell. I then opened the door and flipped my hair to her face and slammed the door on her little face. I saw everyone looking and me. I smile nervously. "PSHH, it was the um, mail person. No one important." I say lying badly. Jack walked closer to me,

"Melody who was that?" He was moving his hands up and down slowly, trying to calm me down. I leaned closer than possible to the door.

"No one!" I say quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me as well as everyone else. I gave one look at Julie, Grace, and Kelsey and they knew what it meant. They had wide eyes and stood there frozen.

"Melody Jade. Tell us." I laugh nervously.

"HAHA, it's just the stupid mail man, why y'all getting all on ma case?" I say in an extremely high voice. I clear my throat and mentally kill myself.

"Jade you better talk." Camryn says. Uh oh. When someone calls me Melody Jade, I'm in trouble. But when someone calls me by my middle name, I'm in serious trouble and no more joking. I feel the other person behind the door, kick it and ring the door bell again. I close my eyes. She is not serious.

"Pshhh, I am talking." I say. Oh no, that was it Camryn was angry. She rose and eyebrow and walked to me.

"Stop being a smart ass and move out of the way, so I can see who it is." I close my eyes tight and bit on my lip, I open them and gave Cami a look. She froze and had her eyes wide. She then leaned on the huge door and laughed nervously. She looked through the little peek hole and gasped.

"Pshhh, it was the stupid mail man." She says. Everyone was looking at us weirdly. I think Camryn felt her kick again because she looked at me nervously. I widen my eyes more and bit my lip till I tasted blood. One more kick, she'll knock down this stupid cheap door. And there it goes. Camryn and I fell when it came.

"Ah!" We both say as we fell. We got up and saw her hands on hips, smirking. Everyone froze and gasp. I saw Grace step in front of Jerry. She freely went in and gave a fake smile. I saw her scan the room for her "man". When she did. I tackled her.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled out loud. I turned her around and sat on her stomach, holding both her hands down.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"

" AND I TOLD YOU I"M GOING TO GET BACK MY MAN!" She yelled back while flipping us over. Thank God Kim and Jack taught my some moves when I was 16 because I pushed her off me and pulled her up by pulling her hair, her screaming. I dragged her out. I felt everyone's eyes again. I knew I liked being the center of the attention but no like this. It would have been more dramatic if the stupid door was there but it wasn't. She rubbed her head and flipped me while saying, "Grace, Grace, Grace. How's life?" She says crossing her arms across her chest. Oh that was it for Grace because she came up to her and slapped her right across her face. Then they got into a fight, I helping. Soon I felt Nicky separate me, Grace and her. Nicky had his hands on the sides of my arms. Uncle Nate was holding the she-devil. Jerry was holding Grace close but he was confused too. Jack was in the middle of us confused.

"What the hell is going on and what are you doing here?" Jack said closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. Kim had a worried face and was next to Jack with arms crossed. I heard the kids cry but Mom, Aunt Caitlyn, Aunt Tess and Aunt Savannah went up. Everyone then came around in a tight circle around us. I saw Julie and Kelsey biting their nails nervously. Janie was shaking her head sadly and was leaning on Chris' shoulder, he was rubbing his hand on her upper arm. Rudy, Joan, and Bobby still had their mouth wide open and wide eyes from shock. My dad and uncles had a blank face. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were still confused. Mrs. Anderson and Mikey was just plain worried.

"SHE'S A FUCKING BITCH!" Grace yelled. The she devil just smiled smugly and pulled her a little closer to us,

"HA! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" She yelled back. Phil then came. His face wrote shock, confusion, and anger. He scrunched up his face together.

"Mika? What are you doing here? Aren't you in prison?" He says quite calmer than I thought it would be. Mika's jaw dropped. Grace and I look at each other and smirk.

**(HA! I KNEW ALL OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS DONNA! So were you surprise? Is it good? Lol I wonder what Grace, Kelsey, Julie and Melody did that was so bad Mika ended up in prison. Ok, I really like Jace not Jerry and Mika. I'm not saying I don't like the actor but I just don't like their bf and gf. I mean the actor is like really pretty and better off without the weird voice because there was this preview where she was speaking normal andddd. But anyway I just don't like the pairing andddd now I'm rambling. Also I felt that people other than Jack and Kim should have some sort of drama too. LOL! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thank you to those who did! Oh and no one won this last contest for who this person is. BYYEEE! See ya tomorrow, maybee ;) )))) **


	21. Chapter 21

We found you!

_Chapter 21;_

_ Previously_

_"HA! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" She yelled back. Phil then came. His face wrote shock, confusion, and anger. He scrunched up his face together. _

_ "Mika? What are you doing here? Aren't you in prison?" He says quite calmer than I thought it would be. Mika's jaw dropped. Grace and I look at each other and smirk. _

"Uncle Phil!" Mika said shocked. Uncle Nate let go of her, as well as Nicky let go of me. Jerry just held Grace tight. "What are you doing here?!"

"The question is what are you doing here.." He says.

"I-I." She stuttered. Mika looked angry.

"Wait a minute, what happened anyway?" Kim asked. Julie, Kelsey, Grace, and I looked at each other smirked, then looked at our feet and told everyone the story.

_~Flashback~_

_Grace, Julie, Kelsey and I were finished shopping. We were shopping because Grace has been crying and depressed for weeks because Mika was Jerry's new girlfriend and Grace has loved him since forever. We came to a stop when we saw Mika in an alley by the Dojo. _

_ "Are you doing your job?" A mystery man says. _

_ "Duh, now give me the stuff." We all looked at each other. We saw the guy give her a sack. "Oh yeah did Max got caught? I mean you know how horrible he is doing hit and runs." _

_ "Hell, almost got caught again. Lena got some good cash today though. I did a good girl today though." He winks as he and Mika light a smoke. She smirked and took out a bottle from the sack, alcohol. We all gasp and run. When we got to the Dojo, we had our hands on our knees and were breathing hard._

_ "Guys *gasp* do you know what this means?" Grace says._

_ "Yes and I recorded it too." Julie says. All our us decided to keep this to our selves till we got more evidence for the next few weeks. Sure enough, Mika was in a gang and was using Jerry to kill all of us. Julie got so many good pictures and videos of Mika and some of the gang members who came a few times. We learned that their names were, Lena, Max, Josh, Anthony, Sasha, Carman, Natty, and Bennie. Also that they were 16, the oldest was Josh who was 29. They were always talking about rape, hit and run, thief, murder and were always under-aged drinking and smoking. When we told my family, they freaked and quickly got them arrested. We never told the rest of the gang other than Rudy, Mrs. Anderson, Joan, and Bobby. Before they did though, we saw Mika kissing I believe Anthony, when Jerry walked in... _

_ After he saw them, he broke up with her and was crushed. Grace then helped him and eventually they became more than best friends which lead to the present.. :D_

_~End of Flashback~_

"How did you even escape, anyway?" Phil says.

"I'm on parole." She says while straightening her shirt. Everyone looked at her. Suddenly we hear sirens. Mika widen her eyes. "FUCK! WHO THE HELL CALLED THEM!?" My aunt then strutted down the steps, ending her call on her IPhone. Aunt Tess smiled smugly. She looked at her Gucci watch,

"Looks like you have 30 seconds to leave. 29.28.27. Tick tock. Run Mika run." She says mockingly. Mika didn't waste a second, she ran to the door- er- the archway? But a police officer was there already. Mika bumped into him.

"Well, well. Looks like we got a familiar one today." He says before putting her hands behind her back and dragged her into the car. When they left, Kelsey spoke up.

"So, who wants to pay for the door?" Everyone turned to me. I mocked hurt, by putting a hand to my chest.

"Ah, why moi?"

"Because." With that everyone went their separate ways. Although Grace stopped in front of me.

"Wait how did they all get past the gate?" I shrug.

_One week later (Kim P.O.V.)_

Well, that was crazy and random. Anyway I was still shocked. I thought that Mika was nice. Well, the girls dragged me to go dress shopping, even though I already knew what I was going to wear. At least Jack and I know who's going and who's Jack's best man. It was Jerry and Eddie was the head usher. My brides mates were Grace, Julie, Melody, Camryn, and Janie. We decided to have a big wedding, actually our friends did.. It is going to be a white wedding. We counted that 200 or so people were going. I just hope our family members who didn't meet the Connect 3 families did go crazy. I'm currently mad at Jack because he wouldn't tell me where we were going to have our honeymoon. Blah! So.. here goes nothing...

**(So you guys know what that mean? WEDDING'S NEXT! Yay this is going to be my favorite few chapters. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy anddd I had writers block. Review, Follow, and Favorite!)**


	22. Chapter 22

We found you!

_Chapter 22;_

I stood nervously in my room. I had been pacing for 10 minutes now, waiting for my girls and Mom. The suddenly barged in to the room. They were all expect my mom wearing a strapless, above the knee, ruffled white dress.

"Nervous sweetheart?" Mom asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Don't worry girl, so was I. But when you see him waiting at the end of the aisle, look into his eyes, all your fears will go away." Grace says putting a arm on my shoulders. She sighed after. "Oh! I have your something old." She went into her big duffle bag and got out a beautiful, elegant headpiece. It was like a tiara that I wore during the Swan Court Cotillion Ball.

"No way! Is this what I think it is?" I say grabbing it and looking at it.

"Yep." She winked. I punch her.

"You went through my box didn't you?" Grace smiled and nodded. I shook my head.

"I have your something new." Kelsey said. She then gave me a heart/locket. It was silver and on the back it was engraved, "Kick Forever." I open it, it was a picture of the day I met him. I raise an eyebrow.

"Truman." Kelsey answered. I smiled and hugged her.

"I have your something borrowed." Melody said with a smile and wink. She tossed me a white bridal garter. I squinted at her,

"Figures." I say and shrug. They all laugh.

"I have your something blue." Julie said. She lifted up my dress from the bed. It showed that the inside was blue. I smile and hug all of them.

"I love you guys." Melody then did my make -up. Mom did my hair. Kelsey did my nails. Janie, Camryn and Julie watched me. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair was French-braided like it was at the dance. Janie put the tiara on and the small veil. Kelsey helped me into the dress. My dress was a sweetheart neckline. On the top it had gold swirly designs, then it was pure while from my waist down to my ankles and it was puffy. I put the white garter and Julie helped with the locket. My high heels were white and had a white bow and the toes. Mom handed me the bouquet of red and white roses.

"You ready?" Julie asks. I smile.

**~At the church~**

We were waiting outside in the hall of the church. Rudy was going to walk me down the aisle since he was like a father to me anyway. The church was beautiful, it was huge and the arch way and stain glass at the end of the church was just amazing. I'll have to thank Camryn later. I looped my arm around Rudy, he gave me a warm smile. I took a deep breath. The music started and the doors opened. I saw everyone standing and smiling. I saw my grandmas, aunts, uncles, grandpas, and cousins on the left side. I saw our friends on the right, with Jack's family. Mom was carrying Olivia, Shane was carrying Justin, Chris to Cherise, Caitlyn to Alyson, Mitchie to Harmony, Savannah to Dylan, Jason to Andrew. I could tell that my family was amazed with the other. Who wouldn't? I looked at Jack and everyone was right, everything disappeared. It felt like we were the only two there. Rudy passed me to Jack. Finally the ceremony started, but I didn't hear most of it because Jack and I weren't really listening, we were just looking into each other's eyes. Then we heard the priest say,

"Jack your vows?"

"Kim, from the day I met you, I thought to myself, you were different. You weren't scared to let people know what you think. You didn't care what they said, you did what you wanted, when you wanted. I love you for that. When we were 14, I didn't know anything about love, everything was so new. You changed that. As we grew older, I would think to myself, I am in love with you and that you were the one for me. Whenever I made mistakes, you were there for me. Although I would dream this would happen, I never thought that we would actually end up here. You are beautiful mother and soon to be my wife. I love you." I had shed a few tears now.

"Kim?"

"When I first met you, I remember all the girls would throw themselves at you and I would be so jealous. And every time I would see you I would say, I will not fall in love with Jack Anderson. I will not fall in love with Jack Anderson. But faith and love is funny because as we grew older, I would just fall deeper and deeper in love with you. Every time that I need you even though I don't say it, you were there. You would always talked sense into me, when I went insane. You would always save me even though you knew I didn't need it. Most of all you were my best friend, when I'm down, you would give me the best memories. I love you forever and ever." Jack's eyes were glassy, he smiled.

"The rings." Kelsey and Jerry came to our sides. It was matching silver bands that was engraved with "I Love you" I gave Kelsey my bouquet of flowers, she stepped back as well as Jerry.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, do you take Jackson Daniel Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked me.

"I do." I answer, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of Jack's left hand.

" Jackson Daniel Anderson , do you take Kimberly Anne Crawford to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"The pastor asked him. He gave me a smile.

"I do." He answered, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand.

"With the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jack then placed his hands on my waist, bringing me into him, and kissed with so much passionate that I had to wrap my arms around his neck to hold myself up.

I heard the cheering among us from our family and friends which only encouraged my husband (yes, husband) to continue on kissing me senselessly.

When we finally pulled apart and I looked into his eyes once more, I knew that we would be happy. No matter what life threw at us, I knew we would get past it as long as we had each other. When we turned to walk down the aisle, four special people caught my eye. I gasp a little but continued to walk down the aisle with a big smile, knowing that they made it and I was married finally!

**(OMG THEIR FINALLY MARRIED! Ok that took like my whole day. Do you know how hard it is to write vows? I'm 13 for goodness sakes! Anyway what do you think. Oh and who are those 4 people? Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll probably post another chapter tonight, I don't know, if I finish though. )**


	23. Chapter 23

We found you!

_Chapter 23;_

We walk out to the huge party bus that Janie rented for us. Soon all the brides mates and grooms were on the bus with us. It was quite for a few minutes, until Melody stood up, she turned on the stereo at the front of the bus. "Like a G6" came on. We all smile at each other, knowing that this song would always be played whenever we were bored. So everyone started dancing. Jack and I laugh, knowing that some of us can't really dance.

~Line break~

Soon we were at the hall, sitting down. It was a grand ball room it had a dance floor and a stage. There was two long tables, one on the bottom one and the top right in the middle. We were on the top. Grace was on my side then Melody, then Kelsey. Jerry was on Jack's side, then Nicky, then Eddie. On the bottom was Camryn and Mikey in front of us, Milton and Julie to the right of Camryn side, and Janie and Chris. My side was on the left, Jack and our friends were on the right. The DJ was in front of the bottom long table. I saw that Nicky, Janie, Chris and Melody stand and go to the stage. I looked at Jack, he shrugged. Oh, our crazy friends. Jack and I smile as we saw Shane and Mitchie come to us with Justin and Olivia.

"Hi guys." Shane said.

"Hi." I kiss him on the cheek.

"We'll take care of them, but I figured you guys wanted to see them first." Jack and I nodded, and I took Olivia, he took Justin. We played with them until we heard Melody say,

"Check, check." Shane and Mitchie took them from us and we saw that there was food in front of us, it was soup. The two returned to their seats. "Hi, as you guys probably know, I'm Melody Jade and I will be your host tonight. Um, so my family and I are suppose to perform and I guess I'm first. So anyway, I've never written a love song ever, I only write break up songs so it was really hard. But since I am going to be doing this for my favorite couple in the world, I had to try. I'm sorry if this might be a bit sucky, but it's my first shot at a love song. But before I start, I need to bring out a special guess to help me." With that the one and only Mike Poser came out. I hear my family go crazy. I roll my eyes. " This song is called With Ur Love. Here goes nothing. Oh and shut up Jerry!" Jerry stuck out his tongue out at her. She scrunched up her face and did the same. Melody then sat down on the stage, making her legs swing. Melody started singing at the part where she says, "You got this swag, you got this attitude .." She stood up. Melody started to go around the stage and a dancer got her hand and helped her up the stairs when she said, "Flying with your love, Shining with your love." Soon she was rocking the stage and song. Jack and I bobbed our heads to the song. Melody stopped to say, "MIKE POSER EVERYONE!" Then he sung. As she did before, she sat on the stage, having her legs swing, when she finished. Melody smiled while everyone cheered. She got up and hugged Mike and he left. "Alright, next is one of my best friends and sister. Camryn!" Camryn then went onto the stage.

"Hey, I'm Camryn, I don't really write songs like at all. I'm a DJ and dancer for god sakes! But as Melody said, Kim and Jack is the perfect couple ever, and I owe a lot of people 50 bucks." Jack and I roll our eyes at this. "Anyway let's start, this is called "A Thousand Miles.". Camryn took a deep breath and went to the grand piano. I'm telling you this hall is huge. She started. I smile and sung along. I caught Camryn sing this a few times when she was writing it. As Melody, everyone cheered. Melody ran up and hugged her.

"This is my sister-in-law!" She yelled to the mic. Camryn got off the stage. "Next we have Janie Grey!" Janie went up to the stage and sat on a stool that was in the middle of the stage. At the same time a waiter gave us our salads.

"Ok, unlike these two, even though I don't sing that much and major in my bass. I actually write love songs. So, tell me what you think. Also Nicky will help me out here. This song is called, "Tell me that you love me." Nicky nodded and went to the grand piano and they started singing and playing the piano. Somewhere in the middle of the song, Melody came up behind us and said,

"Hey love birds."

"Hi to you too Grey." Jack said sarcastically. Melody rolls her eyes and said,

"It's Bing now. Anyway where's the honeymoon gonna be?" I glared at Jack who just winked at me.

"He won't freaking tell me." Jack gave Melody a look and somehow Melody understood.

"Awesome, I went on a tour there and it was amazing! But the real reason why I came here was because the photographer is here, you want me to say later when we finish eating and when the concert is over or now?"

"Uh, later I think." Jack answered. Melody nodded, then realized that Janie was over and went on stage.

"Janie everyone! Alright Chris is next." Melody was about to get off the stage when Chris stopped her,

"Wait, wait. How come you give everyone a good intro but me? Here maybe this will help you." Chris handed her a piece of paper. Melody scrunched up her face and read it.

"Please welcome, the one and only, the most awesomest, greatest, legendary, OH YOU KNOW WHAT? CHRISTOPER GREY!" Melody said annoyed. Everyone laughed while Melody switched with Chris.

"Alright, yo. This song is called, "You always make me smile."" He says. When it started, some of us started dancing in our seats including me and Jack. I laugh when he elbowed Jerry.

**(Ok, I'm going to stop there. Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll probably post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow or Monday. Maybe mostly tonight though. What do you think?)**


	24. Chapter 24

We found you!

_Chapter 24;_

"Hey everyone! So next is the best in the world, my best friend, my husband, NICKY!" I saw Chris sigh and roll his eyes. Nicky switched places with Melody and he started singing one of his hits, "Marry You." Next was Connect 3, which they sung one of their old original hit, "When you look me in eyes." During this I felt Jacks hand on my thigh. We look at each other, then smile. I hear people Jerry and Grace obnoxiously clink their glasses in front of us, everyone following. I rolled my eyes and Jack and I kissed. I soon heard Melody, say, "Next is my mom, one of the people I owe 50 bucks to, my role model! Mitchie Grey!" Mitchie went up.

"Hey guys, I guess I passed on that tradition to my daughter because I too only write break up songs. So I pretty much spent like 2 weeks trying to come up with one, um looking through my song books, and trying to get inspiration. Well, nothing came into mind, until those two gave me an idea." She pointed to Grace and Jerry. "I don't know if this is really a love song, but you guys be the judge. Oh and Melody, honey? I'll take that 50 bucks when I finish." Everyone laughed. "This is called Train wreck." When she finished I smiled and ate the chicken that was now in front of me. After that Mikey sung 'Look after you." then Caitlyn with her own acoustic version of "Love you like a love song." then Savannah with "I Do". After that, it was time to cut the cake. Camryn and Mikey wheeled the five tier cake that was simply white, and had tiny light pink flowers coming down it. On the top had a bride and groom. Jack and I walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor and then started to cut the cake. Everyone had come around us to either watch or take pictures. When we got one slice done, I fed him some cake and he did the same. It had been vanilla, our favorite. Suddenly an idea came into my head. I put my pointer finger in the cake and put some icing on Jack's nose. He had his mouth open, I laugh as well as everyone around us.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!" He then puts his pointer finger and put icing on my cheek. I tried to glare and him but both of us just burst out laugh. Eventually, after a while, we got everyone a slice. I looked at the main doors and pout. They didn't make it. Everyone went to their seats. I saw Grace stand up.

"I agree this is a bit late, but it's time to give speeches and I shall be first. My name is Grace Martinez. Alright, Kim has been my best friend since we were in diapers and never have I seen Kim happier than ever. I agree, these two took like 10 years to get together and Melody owes me 50 bucks, but they're happier than ever. " Grace paused and turn to hold her hand out to Melody. Melody slapped 50 bucks on her hand. Grace started to continue but Melody snatched the mic from her.

"Alright you two couldn't wait for like one more year out of all the times you guys waited to admit your feelings for each other?" She says. Jack and I laugh. Jack grabbed the mic from her.

"That's what you get for making bets." Melody glared at him and sat down. Jack gave back the mic to Grace.

"Any who, if these two never got married or married someone else, well, psh. Who are we kidding of course they wouldn't get married to anyone else. I believe I still remember the day Kim and Jack met. Kim came over to my house and kept talking about him. Believe me, it happened every day and it was annoying. Jack this, Jack that." At this I feel jack nudge me and smirk. I look down and blush. "But when Kim left those two years, Jack was crushed. The roles had been reversed now, Kim this, Kim that. UGH! DAMN these two are annoying. I think that it's so weird that the most strongest, bravest, and smartest people or Kim and Jack, are scared to admit their feeling for each other. But today, I'm not complaining for I get 500 bucks." Melody nudged her. "Er- today I'm not complaining for today is the day they finally are together forever. Thank you." Everyone applauded and laughed. Grace walked to Rudy, who was on the right side of the ball, and passed the mic to him.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Rudy. Father figure for these kids, friend, brother, you name it. And so I remember that day when the Wasabi Warriors were fighting the Black Dragons to keep our sweet Dojo open. When I saw Kim and Jack bow to each other, immediately I knew there was chemistry. Time past when Kim joined the Dojo, I remember Jack always coming to me for advice. I would always freak out because Kick would finally be together. BUT NOOOOO." Everyone laughed. "These two are completely oblivious of each other. Every time they would deny it, they fail miserably at it. The two didn't even notice whenever everyone would try to get them together. When I found Kim after the two years to myself, I'll admit, Kim wasn't the only thing I was thinking. I thought to myself, yes, Kim could fix Jack. I am so happy that these two are finally together, not only because Melody owes me 50 bucks." Melody slammed her head on the table. " But because these two are happy together. Thank you." Everyone clapped again. Rudy passed on the mike to Jerry. He said many similar things that Grace and Rudy said as well as Melody, Milton, Nicky and Kelsey. When the speeches ended, the DJ started to play some music some music for a while, so Jack and I can come around the ball and tables to take pictures. We went to my side first. When we got to the last table, my cousin Joey came up to us and said,

"Hey, Kimmie."

"Normally I would flip you but today is the happiest day of my life so I'll let it go."

"Good. I rented this tux. Anyway how come you never told me you were friends with them?" He said referring to Melody and the gang. "I mean did you see how hot Melody was?" Jack and I roll our eyes.

"You do realize that their all married right?" Jack said as a matter-of-factly.

"So? I could be popular like that if I'm seen with her." Joey said snapping his fingers.

"Yeah as the creepy stalker guy." I shot at him. Joey rolled his eyes and walked away. We were about to walk to Jack's side when my 5 year old niece, Lily ran up to Jack's leg and hugged it. She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Hey mister, can you plway with me?" I smile s Jack went down to her level and said,

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. But you know what you can do?"

"What?" She said cutely rubbing her tired eyes and tilting her head to the side. Jack pointed to Chris.

"You can play with him. He's lonely." Chris was making out Janie. Ew. But to my niece, he did seem lonely. She then ran to Chris, went on his lap, making Chris and Janie separate. We couldn't hear what she said but it was cute. Chris glared at us. We shrugged and winked.

**(And done! What do you think? Review, Favorite, and Follow. The honeymoon may be either next chapter or next next. I'm still choosing. SOOOOO YEAHH lol. byeee)**


	25. Chapter 25

We found you!

_Chapter 25;_

We walked across the dance floor to the other side to continue taking pictures everybody when I saw four new people come in. 4 people who are and were the most important people in my life that is. I squealed, jumped up and broke in a real huge smile. Jack looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed his hand and ran to the main doors. I let go then threw myself at the four as they yelled,

"KIM!" This truly was the best day of my life. I was squashed so hard between the four.

"Wait you guys didn't bring _them _here right?" They shook their heads. In the corner of my eye I saw Jack standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. I roll my eyes, grab his hand again and say,

"Jack this is.."

**(Jack P.O.V)**

We were walking across the dance floor to start on the other side, when I heard a squeal come from Kim. I look at her and she had a huge smile on her face, then she randomly jumped up. I listened to the music just in case this was _"her jam"_. Nope, Turn My On by Nicki Minaj was on. I was about to say something when she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the main doors of the hall. I saw four people standing there. Kim let go of my hand and threw herself at the four people. I cocked my head to the side. There were two women and two men. Oddly except for one guy looked pretty much like Kim. For one three of them all have blonde hair, dark brown eyes and they obviously all look alike. One of the girls looked familiar from somewhere though.

"KIM!" They all yelled and squeezed her into a tight circle. I saw Kim let go a little and whisper something, after the four shook their heads. I stood there awkwardly, but I think Kim saw me because she let go, rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand to pull me closer to the group.

"Jack this is my eldest sister, Morgan Troll. She is 30 right?" Kim winked at the girl who was now Morgan, she was wearing a sequined gold dress that was long sleeve with ankle boots, she looked most like Kim. Morgan slapped her arm, Kim just laughed it off.

"29. Oh and Josh says hi." I looked at Kim.

"Her husband who I hate very much." Morgan glared at her, I smiled as she shook my hand. "Then this is my other Claire Holt and Gordon Holt, her husband. They're both 28." Ah, that's why Gordon didn't look like them. Gordon had curly brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a gray suit. Clair was wearing a plain black dress, open-toed black high heels, and had her hair tied with a black purse.

"Lastly this is my baby brother Cade Crawford." Kim said with a smile while ruffling her brother's flippy hair. Cade was wearing a simple button up white shirt, tan khakis, and black dress shoes. He pushed off Kim and cleared his throat.

"Kim I'm 21 now." Kim rolled her eyes and mocked him badly while making hand motions

"Omg I'm 21 now, I'm too cool for this." Everyone laughed while shaking their heads. Claire nudged Kim.

"So I heard you made it big now." Kim smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, anyway you guys this is Jack." Kim said wrapping an arm on my arm.

"You were right he _**is**_ cute." Kim glared at her then blushed.

"So Claire, making anymore movies?" Kim says. Oh I got it now, Claire played that girl in the series H20 or something.

"Wait, wait, were you the girl from that series on Nick or something?"I say. Claire smiled at me.

"Kim, I think I like him already. But yes when I was 15-18 I did land a acting job on Nick. My acting days are over though. But my little sisters' singing career is just starting." She winked at Kim. Suddenly the main doors opened. Our little group turned around. Then two woman came in smiling and breathing a bit hard. One had brown hair, one had curly blonde one. Kim ran over to them and hugged them. She grabbed their hands and came to the group. Kim was smiling bigger than ever. Claire waved at them. These two looked familiar too.

"Jack this is Phoebe Tonkin." She said as she lifted up the hand with the girl that had brown hair. "And this is Cariba Heine." Girl with blonde hair. "These two are all of our best friends and they played the same show as my sisters." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh Kim, you're right. He _is_ cute."Phoebe said.

"I know!" Morgan said while hugging her hi. Kim face palmed. Kim opened her mouth to say something but Melody interpreted by saying on the mic. We turned to the stage.

"Alright. Intermission over. Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats. Time for some performances. Ladies first." I raise an eyebrow at Kim, she smirked and ran by the stage. The lights dimmed. Cade pointed to where the 7 was now sitting. I took a deep breath, then went to the Bride and Groom table. Knowing that this was the girls, it was going to be crazy. Then again us boys were next... I looked around the hall. The centerpieces weren't in the center anymore. Boy, this sure was going to be crazy. Suddenly the lights went all the way dark. Although I did see some phone screens on. Jerry who was sitting next to my nudged me. Then the spot light came on the middle. There was a mic stand, a mic, and Kim who had her hair curly now and had a black sweetheart dress that was above her knees, on the bottom however it was plaid (Red and white) and high high black gladiator heels. She was looking down. Music started. I smiled. I knew what song it was.

**(Sorry it's short and i didn't update yesterday. But I have so much homework. So gtg see yeah! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Oh and if you don't like it, don't read it... :))**


	26. Chapter 26

Dear People,

I know some of you are in love with this story but I am afraid that yes, I will never continue this again.

Number 1- This was one of my first stories EVER and I really don't think it's that well written.

Number 2- Most of the thingys here are a little bit like my other story, Secrets Come Out. (It was kind of the reason why I wrote that story.

Number 3-There's not much reviews so I don't really think it's that good either.

Number 4- I am already busy and can not even update the newer stories that I written.

and

Number 5- I have pretty much lost interest in writing this story as I am much more interested in the others that I am working on as I have more ideas on them rather that here.

So... yep... BUT if one of y'all's really love this story, I can put this up for adoption.

All you need to do is review or PM me if you want to continue this story. But you also have to answer some questions. Yes, stupid, I know, but my stories are like my babies, I love them sooo much, seeing as I put so much work, effort, and imagination on it.

Question 1- Why do you want to continue this story?

Question 2- Are you going to put as much work and imagination to the rest of the story as I did?

Question 3- Will you give me credit?

I think that's about it. So yep...

Also, I will let you continue if you let me put me own ideas on the rest. =)

Have a good day. Remember, want to see this continued? PM and or Reivew.

I love all the reivewers that supported me through out the making of this. I love all y'all's =)

Peace out,

-Rockyb12110


End file.
